Always
by IMAGINE0261
Summary: With comfort and family life can be perfect but there are always things that have to stand in the middle and try to tear it apart. CHAPTER 20 IS RATED M FOR SAFETY not sure if it's needed but I fell better saying it :  ENJOY!
1. A Comforting Hand

This is my first Castle Fanfic and I hope it's okay. How did you all like the Finale?

""****""""****""""****""

She ran her hand through her hair yet again as she twirled the dry-erase marker in her hand. She reaches for the photo that is sitting on her desk, but feels fingers close around her own. Startled she looks up. "Castle?" she asks.

"Hey, I know; no touching at work. I just… it just looked like you needed some comfort." She smiles at her and she's not sure what to say because if she was being honest with herself she really did need his comfort.

She smiles and tugs on his hand. He is now standing in front of her he offers a small smile and the one that comes to her face is full of happiness and love and a bit of mischief. "I think we can break the rules for a minute." Not even a second later she was held tightly to Rick's chest. She sighs and leans into his hold. His hands rub her back in small comforting circles. "Thank you, I needed that." She admits.

"Always, Kate." He kisses her head before they disentangle from each other. "Okay so Alexis wants you to come over for dinner and a movie, says you can't miss her cooking and she wants to talk to you about something." He sees her open her mouth to talk, but he stops her. "I don't know what about and I really want you to come too. Please, you can even stay at the loft, it has been a bad case and I need you tonight." He whispers so only Kate could here.

She nods. "Okay, but no eavesdropping on me and Alexis or I'm not staying." She says pocking him with every word.

"Ow." He says rubbing his shoulder. "Okay I promise, no eavesdropping." He smiles and looks up at the board that holds the picture of the victim that looks a bit like Kate.

"Good." She notices the sad look in his eyes and turns to see what he is looking at. The picture, the one picture that haunted her dreams last night. "I'm okay Rick. I'm right here, alive and well." She tells him taking his hand and putting them on her hips allowing him to hold her again as he buried his face into her neck and inhaled her sent so familiar and comforting.

She can feel the open mouth kiss he placed on her neck before he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Kate" His voice rough with emotion.

She pulls back a bit to look into his eyes. The blue eyes that stole her heart years ago and the same ones that now hold so much love in them. She quietly whispers, "I love you too, Rick." With just as much emotion in her voice and eyes as his held.


	2. A Talk and A Proposal

I rode the elevator up to the loft. I open the door and heard laughter coming from the living room. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his daughter and girlfriend laughing. I slowly and quietly stepped to take a peak into the room to see both women dancing around and singing to the music coming from the speakers. They were laughing and collapsed on the couch. "Kate?" Alexis asked nervously.

All laughter stopped as Kate turned to look at Alexis. "Yes." She said

"I know I have a mom and I love her don't get me wrong. I just I wish you could have been my mom. You know me so well and you're here when I need you and when I don't. I just wanted to say thank you." Alexis tells Kate and I can't help but smile.

"Oh… Alexis, I hope that is I ever have a daughter one day she'll be just like you. I love you Lex and even though I'm not your mom and I don't want to replace her, but like you said I'll always be here if you need me. Just so you know you're like a daughter to me too." Kate hugged Alexis close and kissed her head.

Alexis returned the hug. "I love you to Kate."

"How are my girls doing?" I make my appearance known, smiling at them.

They detangled themselves. "Good." They both said and laughed after.

"What do you girls want for dinner?" I ask them.

Kate and Alexis look at each other then back to be. "Pizza, Castle style." Kate said and Alexis nodded.

"Okay just cheese?" I ask and they nod.

"I'm going to go do some homework." Alexis said before heading upstairs.

Kate got up and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Long day, come on I'll help." She takes my hand and pulls me to the kitchen.

"Thank you for what you said to Alexis. She loves you and it is good to know you two get along so well." I tell Kate.

"Well I love her too. She's amazing Rick and I don't mind being here when she needs me for anything.

We made the pizzas and after they were in the oven I pulled Kate to me and started swaying to the music that was left on. I opened my eyes and saw Alexis sitting on the stairs smiling. I smile back and she nods and walks into my office. She walks back out and waves the small box and I nod. "Kate?" I pull back from her.

"Yes." She looks at me and Alexis as she moves closer to us.

"Kate, I love you, we love you and we talked about it and we both agree that you are a big part of the family now and I was hoping that you would marry me, so Kate, will you marry me?" I ask as I get on one knee and Alexis hands me the ring.

"Always." Kate says softly. I put the ring on her finger and kiss her before we are interrupted by a squeal.

"I'm so happy." Alexis said throwing herself at Kate hugging her and then taking her hand to look at the ring.

"It's beautiful." Kate said smiling.

I get the food out and then interrupt them. "Foods ready." I smile at them happy to just be here.


	3. Can I Stay Here

"Kate, dear, come in" Martha says as she opens the door and ushers me in.

"Thank you." I walk in and turn back to her as she shuts the door.

"Richard isn't home dear." She says looking at me confused.

"Yes, I know the book tour, umm I was just…"

"Kate." I turned to the direction my name came from. I see the red haired teen smiling confused at me. "What are you doing here." She smiles hugging me. I don't realize I hold on to her harder and she does the same.

"Is something wrong dear?" I hear Martha ask. I pull out of Alexis' embrace.

"No, yes, well, I was wondering if maybe I could stay here for the night." I ask Martha quietly.

"Something is wrong isn't it?" Alexis asks worry coving her face and she looks so much like Castle in that moment I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong and I feel so stupid feeling this way I mean it's only been a week, but I feel like I'm lost and I've never felt like this and I don't know what to do. I mean I haven't been at my apartment this long since I've been with Rick and I know I sound pathetic and I feel it I just I cant sleep at my place and he's not following me around every day and driving me crazy and I was just wondering if it wasn't too much of a burden I could stay here?" I ask Martha and Alexis while my eyes are focused on the floor.

I feel arms wrap around my torso. I hug Alexis back. "Of course you can stay here. Did you bring a bag?" she asked me as she stepped out of the embrace.

"It's in my squad car out front." I said and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'll go get it and don't worry I'll have Carlos, the door man, help me." She smiles and heads to the elevator.

"Martha, are you okay with this because if you're not than I can go I just, yeah." I didn't even know what to say to her, I was confused, exhausted, and in desperate need of Rick.

"No, dear, you can stay as long as you need to. Tomorrow is your Saturday off correct?" She asks.

"Yes." I confirm and I hear the door open telling us that Alexis is back.

"Good tomorrow you and Alexis can go over to your place and grab some more things. You'll need more than that bag if you are going to be staying here for the next month in a half." She smiles and holds her arms out. I walk into them and she holds me like my mom use to and I let out a few tears. "You are more than welcome to come over whenever you want to dear." She smiles and ushers me over to Alexis. "You can stay in Rick's room since that's where you've been staying." She winks and I can feel my cheeks burn again.

"Kate since it's Friday and I don't have school tomorrow do you maybe want to watch movies and sleep in the living room with sleeping bags and blow-up mattresses and we can do our nails and we can talk." Alexis asks nervously.

I hug her again. "Of course sweetie there is nothing else I would like to do."

Her smile was radiant and I couldn't help but return it. I heard the phone ring and Alexis went to get it. "Dad… She's here… she's going to be staying here… no… we're going to have a sleepover in the living room… tomorrow I'm going to go to her place with her and get some things, you think she'd let me borrow some of her cloths… yeah sure…. I love you too dad. He wants to talk to you." She says handing me the phone.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Kate, is everything okay?" I can hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I just really miss you." I tell him again quietly.

He sighs, "I miss you too."

"I hate Gina." I hear laughter come from over the phone and from around me.

"Me too." All three Castle's say.

"Well I should let you get some sleep." I tell him.

"Okay, I love you Kate." He says softly, I can hear the pain and love in his voice.

"I love you too Rick." The same pain and love in my voice, before I hear the click on the other end.

"It's okay Kate, I miss him too." I smile at Alexis.

"Okay come on lets get this living room ready for a sleepover." She squeals happily before darting upstairs getting things for the girls night.

"You know she thinks of you as a mom and a friend. You have been more of a mom to her in the past year than her mom has been in 16. She loves you, she just doesn't know how to tell you that she wishes you were her mom." I must have a disbelieving look on my face because she just kept going. "Don't give me that look Kate, she's told me and Rick it before."

"I love her too. Sometimes I feel like she is my daughter. We went out a few weeks ago and saw someone I knew from high school and they said I had a beautiful daughter and I went to correct them, but Alexis just played along with it. I thought it was because she saw how much they didn't like me, but thinking about it she looked like she wanted it to be real. You guys just can't stop climbing into my heart can you?" I joked.

Martha laughed, "Sorry dear, we just knew what we wanted and we fought until we got it. And you are well worth the fight Kate. Now go help Alexis with your sleep over, I'm going out now that you are here and don't expect me back until tomorrow morning." She winks and walks out the door. I laugh and head up the stairs to find Alexis.


	4. Mom & Reunions

I have never seen Kate so anxious before, but then again she's never been without Dad this long since they have been together. She is just pacing back and forth across the loft. "Kate?" I ask.

Her head turns to me and she stops her pacing. "Yes."

"Um I have been thinking and I should ask Dad if this is okay too, but since its more about you and me I figured I should ask you alone and I've been thinking about this since you came to the apartment after Dad left." I look at her hoping she is keeping up with the rambling.

"Okay, what is it you wish to ask me Alexis?" Kate asks walking closer to me.

I look to the floor not sure if I could ask her if I looked into her eyes. "I was just wondering if it would be okay if I can call you…" I take a deep breath and look into her eyes knowing I had to for her to believe me and for me to be sure it's what she wanted.

"Call me what Lex?" Kate asked confusion and concern all over her face.

"Mom." I said quietly and look down again.

"Mom." She whispered in shock.

I nod and look back up at her and see the smile and the question in her eyes and face.

"Oh Lex." She says and hugs me close to her. "If you want to call me mom I would be honored." She pulled away a bit and continued. "But only if your sure, if you aren't 100% sure then I don't want you too, okay?" she looks at me serious.

"I want to, mom." I smile and I see her smile too.

"I love you Lex." She hugs me again.

"I love you too, mom and I'm really happy that Dad is marrying you." I whisper ad she still holds me.

"Me too." She holds me a bit tighter and plays with my hair a bit and I can feel the tears start to swell in my eyes. "What's wrong Alexis?" Kate says holding me to her tightly as I cry into her shoulder.

"You're the first person other than my Dad and Gran to hold me like this." My voice shaky as I tell her.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." She says and starts to pull back, but I hold on to her tighter.

"No." I say and wrap my arms around her. "I like this, you're my mom in more ways than one and I know not by blood, but your more my mom than anyone and my real mom is like a crazy aunt I can see once a year or else I'll go insane." I tell her and she laughs and I start to laugh too and we're all of a sudden laughing and we can't stop.

"Katherine Beckett what in the world did you give my daughter and what in the world did you take and how can I get some." I hear the voice from over Kate's shoulder.

We pull apart and Kate turns to Dad. "Rick." She says smiling wide as she runs to him and higs him. I can see his arms come around her and he holds on tightly to her. His face buried in Kate's neck smiling. He pulls back a bit and kisses her and they smile at each other. "I missed you so much Castle."

"Castle? I missed you too then Beckett."

"Sorry, Rick." Kate says and rolls her eyes as I do too; I realized I've picked up some of her habits since she's 'moved in' to the loft.

"Dad." I say and run to hug him as Kate and Dad pull away from each other.

He hugs me and kisses my hair before running a hand through it. "I've missed you pumpkin."

"I've missed you too dad, but mom was so much fun. We had sleepovers, and she took me out to lunch a lot and…"

"Meredith was here?" he asked anger in his voice.

"What? No." Both Kate and I said and then I remembered what I said and I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I can see Kate's turn a bit pink as well.

"You said your mom." He said confusion all over face.

"That would be me." Kate said raising her hand a bit and blushing.

"You."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if it was okay to call her that and I asked her and she said if I was 100% sure than she said I could call her mom." I explain.

"But if you don't want her to call me mom than…"

"No, no, it's up to Alexis and personally I think it's great. I love you guys." He says and hugs both of us.

"Love you too." Kate and I say at the same time. We look at each other and laugh again.

"So what's this about sleepovers and lunch dates and seriously what are you two on?" he asks laughing along with us.


	5. Mother's Day Plans

This is a longer chapter and thank you for all the reviews you guys have sent. I really appreciate the words you have on this story.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I'm sitting in my favorite chair as Dad and Kate well Mom now sit curled up together on the coach. I admit I use to hate to see my dad kiss or do anything with a girl, but Kate; Kate was part of the family before her and Dad got together. Kate makes Dad happy and he makes her happy too; you can see it when they are together and they never do anything to over the top to make me un-conferrable. They kiss and the cuddle, but its different then the other girls. I actually love to watch them like this all curled up in each other's arms as we talk and watch movies and eat dinner. "Dad, Mom?" I ask.

"Yeah." They say at the same time and I smile at how much they do that.

"Mom, Meredith called me today and she wants to do lunch tomorrow and I don't really want to go alone because I don't want to get dragged off the Paris again, so I was wondering if you would come with me, Kate. " I saw her start to talk but I stopped her. "It'll be on Mother's Day but like I said you're so much more of a mom to me and I really wanted to spend the day with just you, but mom called and…"

"Alexis breath." I did as Kate asked and she continued. "I'd love to go with you, but after lunch do you mind going to visit my mom with me? Your dad has met her and I'd like for her to meet you too." Kate asked me.

I didn't know what to say to the request so I jumped off my chair and lunge into her lap and hug her. "Of course. Oh my god what am I going to wear, I have to make sure I look good for your mom. I want her to like me you know" I smile at Kate and notice the smile on her face.

"Well she liked this doof so I'm sure she'll love you." Kate said reassuring me and teasing Dad.

"I'm sorry you lost your mom and she can't be here. I wish I could have met her, from what I've heard from you, Dad, and Grandpa Jim she was so cool." I tell her and hug her as I see her eyes water a bit.

"I wish you could have met her too Lex, she would have loved you." Kate says and hugs me tight.

"Girls if you keep this up I'm going to cry." Castle says making me and Kate laugh and pull away from each other. I move to sit on the other side of Kate. She leans back into Dad and he wraps an arm around her shoulders and I decide to lean on her. She smiles at me and we both get comfy and finish watching the movie.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I'm looking through my closet and I can't find anything suitable to wear to lunch and then to go to the graveyard with Kate. I peek my head out of my room and yell for Kate. She comes up the stairs fast with Dad behind her and they looked alert.

"What, what is it." Kate asks in her Detective voice.

"I don't know what to wear and I was hoping you could help. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys." I tell them my cheeks flushing for making them panic.

"It's okay pumpkin. You two go ahead and get ready." Dad walks over to me and kisses my head and then kisses Kate on the lips. "I'm going to do some writing so come let me know you'll be leaving and have fun." He walks back down the stairs and I turn to Kate.

"Mom I don't know what to wear at all." I can tell my voice sounded stressed.

"Alexis, it's just lunch and a visit to my mom. Don't worry too much, this is the last thing you should be stressing about, Okay?" I nod. Kate walks over to my closet and starts going through it. "Okay, these grey skinny jeans and I have the perfect pink top for you." Kate hands them to me.

"Are you sure you want me to wear one of your shirts?" I ask her.

"Of course what are daughters for." She smiles and I smile back as she calls me her daughter for the first time.

"Could you umm help me pick shoes and jewelry too?" I ask her hesitantly.

"As long as you help me when you're done getting dressed." She smiles at me.

"Deal." I hug her.

"Alright, I like the nude heals and the silver heart necklace." Kate said handing them to me.

"Thank you Kate; I'd be lost without you." I smile.

"I'll be in my room when you're done." She tells me and I quickly get dressed. I basically run through the hallway to her and Dad's room. I slip through the open door and see Kate standing in front of her side of the closet. Here is the shirt I was talking about.

The shirt had an empire waist and had thick straps. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear this." I tell Kate as she hands me the tank top.

"That's because I haven't, You can have it I've had it for a year and have never even put it on."

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Of course." Kate says.

"Wow thank you, I love it." I smile and hug her.

"Go ahead and change in the bathroom and then you can help me." She says pointing to the master bathroom.

I quickly change and walk out. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful Alexis." Kate says and brushes a piece of hair from my face.

"Thank you, now your turn." I look at the close hanging in her closet and turn to her. "Mom, where are those skinny jeans you wore to our lunch date last week I love those." I ask excited to be helping her pick her outfit.

"They should be in there." She gets up and looks through her jeans before pulling out the deep dark washed skinny jeans. "Found them." She says.

"Okay and I like the olive green tank top with the braided straps, the one Dad loves on you." I tell her as I find it and pull it out.

"Okay now all I need I shoes and jewels." She winks. "I'll go change and you can go through my shoes and jewelry." She walks into the bathroom and I pick the same shoes as she had picked for me. We both got a pair when we went to lunch and saw them in a store on our way back to the loft. I opened her jewelry box and found her moms ring on the chain and I gently picked it up and held it tightly in my hand. She came out and I handed it to her and she smiled.

"Thanks Lex." She says and hugs me.

"I thought it would be the best since it is Mother's Day." I smile and give her the shoes. " I hope you don't mind but I thought we could both wear these."

"I don't mind at all Alexis; in fact I think it's sweet. Now, I think I'm just going to let my hair stay curly and down; what about you?" Kate asks.

"I'm just going to leave it down too." I tell her.

"Alright let's go downstairs before Meredith shows up." We walked down the stairs and sat in the living room.

""""****""""****""""****""""

Meredith was supposed to be at the loft at noon it is now 12:30, she was late and Alexis was not even surprised. Finally at 12:45 there was a knock at the door. "Finally." I said and forced a smile.

"Oh Alexis I am so sorry I'm late I got stuck in a meeting and just couldn't get away in time."

"It's okay. Mom, remember to tell Dad we're leaving and then we can go." I yell to Kate. I hear her voice and Dad's carry out to me and Meredith.

"Rick, we're leaving now." Kate's voice floated to us.

"Okay, let me walk you guys out." I hear Dad say.

I see Kate and Dad and I can hear Kate protest. "Rick, we can walk our self out."

"Mom, let him win at least once." I laugh at the banter between them.

Kate looks at Dad as he pouts and then to me and back to Dad. "Fine, come on." Kate grabs her purse and hands me mine as we turn to the door.

I notice the look on Meredith's face. "What?" I ask her.

"You called _her _mom." She says.

"Yeah, Kate and Dad are getting married." I tell her.

"Married? You're forcing her to call you that?" Meredith asks Kate anger in her voice and on her face.

"Never." Kate said but I cut her off.

"Kate would never do that. It was my idea, I love her." I tell Meredith angry.

"Alright ladies, it's Mother's Day let's not get at each other's throats, okay?" Dad said.

"Yes, let's go have a good lunch." Kate says offering her arm as her eyes ask if I still wanted to go.

I nod. "Let's go." I smile and take her arm and follow Meredith with Dad behind us.

We ride the elevator down and I see Dad take Kate's hand and squeeze it. He kisses her temple and smiles at me. I smile back and lean into Kate's side.

Meredith gets a cab and Dad hugs me. "Have fun pumpkin and tell Johanna that hi for me." He says smiling at me and Kate.

"You got it." I smile and hug him back. I go and stand next to Meredith and watch Kate and Dad.

"Bye Katie." I hear him say quietly. I smile at the nickname he uses only when he thinks no one can hear him.

"Bye Castle." She smiles at him. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close and gives her a quick kiss.

"Oh my god get a room." Meredith says.

I turn and glare a habit I picked up on from Kate. "It was just a kiss mom, leave them alone." I tell her as Kate walks over to us.

"Don't be too long I'll miss you guys." Dad says with a pout.

I roll my eyes. "I swear you two have been spending way too much time together. Your eye rolls were even at the same time."

Kate turns to me and winks. "We're just to cool." Kate says as we got into the cab.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"So you and Rick are engaged?" Meredith asks.

I see the smile form on Kate's face and I smile too. "Yes I am." Kate says as she glances down to the ring on her finger as she fiddles with it.

I lean into her side and she wraps her arm around me and kisses my head. "I take her left hand and play with her ring just as she was.


	6. An Argument

We got to the restaurant and were seated in a booth. I tried to sit next to Kate, but Meredith grabbed my hand and pulled me next to her. I look over at Kate and she smiles and reaches for my hand and squeezes gently telling me that it is okay and that she knows that I didn't willingly pick my seat. "So Katherine…"

"It's Kate." Both Kate and I tell Meredith.

I see Meredith turn and look at me a bit shocked and then she turns back to Kate. "Kate…" She says not hiding the dislike in her voice. "How did Ricky propose?"

"Well…" Kate has a smile on her face and her eyes looked like she was back to that day. "Rick and I were dancing in the kitchen and Alexis came in with the ring and Rick said that both him and Alexis saw me as family and that they talked about it and that they wanted me in family presently and for real so then he asked me to marry him and I said yes and Alexis made me lose my hearing after that." Kate says teasing me.

I laugh and get up, but I'm halted to a stop with Meredith's hand holding tightly to my arm. "Ow Meredith, that hurts." I tell her but she doesn't let go she pulls me roughly back into my seat and hits my cheek; not hard but it was a slap none the less.

Kate gets up and puts her hand around Meredith's wrist and I see her knuckles turn white with her hold. "Let go." She says sternly getting Meredith to look up at her. She loosens her hold and I pull away. I stand and back away from her and stand behind Kate. "Don't ever do that to her again. You may not like me and you may not like the relationship I have with Alexis, but this is what she wants and you have to except that. I'm a part of her life now and I'm not going anywhere; so touch her like that again and see where it leads you. Anything else you want to say?" Kate challenged waiting for Meredith say something. "Nothing, okay then let's finish lunch and then me and Alexis have somewhere to go. Kate sits and I sit next to her and lean into her. She kisses my head and whispers. "You okay."

I nod and lift my head as our waiter comes to take our orders. "Mom, can I have the Hawaiian smoothie?" I ask Kate.

"Sure sweetie." She says and orders one for herself as well and Meredith orders some sort of Champaign. When the waiter leaves she smiles and says; "Besides your Dad said anything we wanted and he's picking up the tap." Kate winks and laughs.

"In that case I'll have to get him something extra special for Father's Day." I smile at her and she laughs.

"Maybe another chocolate badge." We both laugh until Meredith interrupts.

"Ricky is paying? Now I see it using Alexis to get to Rick and then using him for his money." Meredith says crossing her arms.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"What?" Alexis says louder than normal and people turn to look over at us. I didn't even know where to start; I never expected a question like that. "Kate would never do that. She argued with him for an hour over him paying for today. Kate met me after she fell in love with Dad. You know what I don't want to stay anymore I'm going to get our things to go Mom and then we can go see your Mom and then we can go home eat ice cream and watch movies. I'm done." Alexis says and I'm shocked at her words. I watch as she stands next to Meredith and I see the tears building in her eyes as she glances at me and then back to Meredith. "You know what? I wish more than anything that Kate was my real Mom, because she's always been there when I needed her and she loves Dad and we're a family. Gram told me a long time ago that Kate was special to Dad, but she never told me how special she is to all of us; how much we all need her. Kate is my Mom and I love you Mom, I always will, but you're just a crazy aunt who pops in whenever she feels like it and I'm done pretending it's more than that." She finishes and walks away to tell the waiter the new plan.

I got up as well. "Good bye Meredith." I walk over to Alexis and hug her as she holds her tears in. I take the bag from the waiter and pay. "Happy Mother's Day." He says smiling and I thank him. "Have fun with your Mom." He tells Alexis. She turns to him.

"Thanks, I will." She smiles and hangs on to me tighter.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I get a cab and as soon as we are both in and on our way Alexis curled to my side her arms wrapped tightly around me and I hold her just as tight and she lets her tears fall. "Oh sweetie it's okay." I soothed her best I knew how. Once she calmed down I pulled her away from me a bit and wiped at her tears. "You sure you still want to go with me?"I ask her.

"Yeah, I really want to go. I wish I could have met her. This may sound really bad, but in a way I'm glad your mom died, because if she didn't you and Dad may never had met. I know that sounds terrible; I'm sorry Kate." I see her eyes start to tear again and she pulls completely away from me to the other side of the cab.

"No sweetie, I understand what your trying to say. I've said the same thing to your Dad and he's said it to me too. It's okay Alexis, come here." Once she was back at my side. I made sure she was looking at me. "I wish she could be here to meet you and your Dad too Lex. She would have loved you and she would just love Rick." I couldn't help but laugh a bit at imagining what that meeting would have been like. "But your right I may never have met either of you and honey that is something I can't imagine; you two have become such a big part of my life. You got me to take a day off and spend it with you tomorrow; not even Rick can do that." I smile at her and I see a small smile form on her lips as well.

"Thanks Kate, for everything. I love you." Alexis says playing with my ring again.

"I should be thanking you. I love you too. Now, why am I Kate again al of a sudden." I smile at her.

"All the serious talk I guess." She laughs. Her face turns serious again. "Kate. Mom, it's going to take some time, but umm thank you for protecting me when Meredith slapped me was holding me to tight." Her eyes go to the floor as she talks.

I bring her face up so she is looking strait into my eyes. "Like you told Meredith; you are my daughter and I would do anything to protect you." I pull her to me again. "No one hurts my baby." I tell her and kiss her head. She smiles and hugs me too.

"We are here." The cabby says.

Alexis and I separate and I pay him as we get out and thank him. "You okay Mom?" She asks me.

I give her a small smile and take her hand. "Yeah, come on." I say as we start walking past head stones, flowers, and statues and I stop and Alexis does the same.


	7. I Recommend A Girl's Night

Alexis starts talking and I silently that her for I have no idea what to say. "Hi, I'm Alexis, Rick Castle's daughter; he says hi by the way."

I smile at her then kneel in front of the headstone. "I wish you were here to meet them. You would love them; I'm happy Mom and I hope you're proud of me." I touch the headstone and stand. "Happy Mother's Day, Mom." I say and then take Alexis' hand and walk out of the cemetery.

""""****""""****""""****""""

We got home and Dad walked out of his office. By the look on his face I knew he knew at least something about lunch. "Okay, what happened? Meredith called me and was yelling about something about you yelling at her and you telling her off and I'm concerned. Oh my god Alexis what happened?" he said as he walked closer and took my hand and I noticed that there was a bruise forming on my wrist.

I pulled my hand back and turned to look at Kate and I knew tears were forming in my eyes and I looked down and I ran up the stairs to my room. It was about ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door. "Dad I don't want to talk right now." I said, but I heard the door open anyways.

"Lex, it's Kate." I hear her and I turn my head to the door. "Is it okay if I come in?" she asks and I nod. She comes over and sits on the bed and I sit beside her. "Want to talk about it?" Kate asks.

"I just can't believe she did that. She's never done anything like that and I just don't know what to think about it." I tell her and put my head on her shoulder. "Does Dad know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie, but I had to tell him." Kate says the apology in her voice as well as in her words.

"No it's okay I wanted to tell him I just didn't know how, thank you."

"You're welcome." She says and I move to lie down and motion for her to do the same.

"It's been a long day. I need a nap; could you stay for awhile?" I ask Kate as I play with her ring again; it's becoming a habit and I find it rather comforting.

"Sure." She says and pulls me to her and the next thing I know Kate was shaking me awake.

"What?" I ask her pulling my blankets back up.

"I made dinner, I have ice cream, movies, facials, and even make-up if you want to." She says smiling.

"Really?" I ask sitting up.

"Yes, come on." She holds out her hand and I take it. We walk to the living room and I'm sure my jaw dropped. There were pillows everywhere and blankets on the floor with sleeping bags.

"A sleepover." I smile at her.

"Yep, I figured we could both use it after the day we had. I hope you don't mind, but Lanie is coming over as well, but if you don't want her too she said that is fine and she would totally understand."

"No it's fine. Thanks Mom this is amazing, best Mother's Day ever." I smile and hug her. There is a knock at the door.

"Lanie thanks for coming." I tell her.

"No problem girl, now where is soon to be Mrs. Writer Boy." Lanie says as she hugs me.

I laugh. "In the living room." We walk in and I see Dad dancing with Kate. I pull on Lanie's arm and point to them.

"Aww aren't you two sickeningly sweet." Lanie says jokingly. Dad and Kate let go of each other and Kate smiles at Lanie.

"Lanie." Kate says.

"Hey girl, okay now Writer Boy you have got to go it's girls night." Lanie says pointing at Dad as her arm was around Kate.

"Okay night girls have fun." He says before kissing my head and hugging me and then walks over to Kate and kisses her. She slaps him on his chest and smiles at him.

"Go and do some writing while you can." She tells him as he walks up stairs and leaves us to our girls night.


	8. Girls Night

Thanks for the reviews I love hearing what you think; good or bad :]

Thank you for reading and I should have done this earlier, but I do not own anything Castle.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Okay girls, what happened, why a sudden girls night on Mother's Day no less?" Lanie asks both of us.

Alexis looks at me and I look back to Lanie. "It's been a pretty bad Mother's Day." I tell her.

"No it hasn't. It was my first real Mother's Day; yeah it wasn't what I thought it would be, but it was fun to hang out and this is just what I wanted and tomorrow should be even better." Alexis said and I couldn't help but pull her in to a hug.

"Girl, did I tell you or did I tell you?" Lanie asked smiling at me and Alexis.

"You sure did." I tell her and let go of Alexis. "Okay why don't you and Lanie make your selves conferrable and I'll go get dinner?"

"No I'll go get it mom." Alexis said before I could protest she was heading to the kitchen.

"That girl adores you Kate; you look happy; you are happy, right?" Lanie asks.

"Yeah I am and I love Alexis too. As much as I hate to say this; you were right." I smile at her and she smiles at me too.

"Spaghetti and asparagus and lots of ice cream for later." Alexis said bringing two plates in and setting it down in front of me and Lanie. "And I have something to give you after dinner too, but Dad has to be here because we got it together."

"Okay I guess we can let Writer Boy interrupt for a bit." Lanie joked and Alexis went to get her plate.

"Writer Man, Lanie." I teased.

She laughed and Alexis came back. She sat next to me and we ate while telling Lanie all about the day Alexis and I had.

We finished and Alexis went to go get the present and Rick. "I wonder what it is you're getting." Lanie asked.

"I have no idea." I said as Rick and Alexis came in.

Rick was smiling and Alexis was bouncing with excitement. "I told Dad I wanted to get you something for Mother's Day and he went with. You'll know his present right away, but mines inside his." Alexis said excited as she hands me a box.

I look up at Rick and he nods smiling. I look at Lanie and she watches me as she waits to see what is in the box as well. I look at Alexis and open the box; there was the new Nikki Heat book. I pulled it out and looked up at Rick.

"I figured you should have the first copy. Go ahead read the dedication." He tells me smiling.

I open the book to the dedication page and there was a silver bookmark. I took the bookmark out and studied it. I turned it over and there was an inscription 'Happy First Mother's Day Mom, Love, Alexis.' I look up at Alexis and pull her down to me and hug her tight. "Thanks Alexis this is great."

"Well I know you don't wear jewelry except your moms ring, your dad's watch, and your engagement ring, but you love to read and I thought this would be great."

"Well I love it." I told her and I notice her take my hand and play with the ring again; I'd have to ask her about that later.

"Hey you didn't read the dedication." Rick whined.

I roll my eyes, but I read the dedication, 'KB you are my muse and inspiration; my one and done always.' I look up at him and stand before I hug him too. "Thank you."

"Always." He says and wraps his arms around me. I lean into him and just stand in his embrace. I pull back and kiss him.

"Alright I'll leave you three to your night. So have fun and I'll make breakfast tomorrow so don't worry about it." He smiles and leaves again.

"Girl I am so happy for you." Lanie said.

I sat back down between her and Alexis. "Thanks and I'm glad you're happy too." I tell her.

"Thanks, Alexis?" Lanie asked.

"Yes." Alexis said looking over to Lanie.

"I noticed you play with Kate's ring a lot." She said looking at my hand were Alexis was twisting my engagement ring around my finger again.

Alexis quickly takes her hand away from mine and looks away from Lanie and I notice her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Lanie." I gasped at her.

"What?" she asked as I pulled Alexis to me and she cuddled to my side.

"She's right Lex you have been playing with it a lot recently." I told her curious as to her answer.

"I'm not really sure why I do it; I guess it just makes all of this real. It's comforting to know that you're going to be here all the time." She said and she hides her face on my shoulder.

"Alright enough of all this deep talk let's talk about something else; like the wedding of the year." Lanie says and Alexis laughs.

"No, nothing big, nothing public, and no destinations. I want just friends and family and something small and simple here in New York." I tell her.

"What about the Hampton house, you can get married on the beach and we have enough room to house Lanie, Detective Esposeto, Detective Ryan, Jenny, Grams, your Dad, Dad, you, and me." Alexis says.

I think about the idea for a few minutes. "I love it, but you promise to help me, both of you?" I ask them.

"Of course girl; I'm not missing this for anything." Lanie says excited.

"Anything you need." Alexis says smiling.

"Good, now let's get this night started." I say grapping the make-up and everything else I brought down.


	9. A Second Of Doubt

I walk out of my study at around one and peek into the living room to see Alexis asleep on the couch with Kate on the sleeping bags on the floor by her head and Lanie the same as Kate at Alexis' feet. I walk into the room and cover all three of them in blankets and turn the TV off. I walk back up stairs and go to bed.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I wake up and head down the stairs I start to hear laughter from the kitchen. I stop at the doorway and smile as I see Kate sitting on the counter and Alexis cooking something. "Were is Lanie?" I ask my two girls.

"She got called in about an hour ago." Kate says.

"We got hungry and didn't know if you would be waking up soon so we thought we'd start breakfast." Alexis said turning back to the stove.

"And what is for breakfast?" I ask them.

"French toast." They both say.

"Yumm. So what are the plans for today?"

"Well we're going to do what we were supposed to do yesterday. We're going to go shopping, lunch, and then back here to get ready for that dinner you have planned for us." Alexis tells me.

"Where are we going Rick?" Kate asks.

"Not telling' it's a surprise." I wink at her.

"I hate surprises." Kate says.

"I know." I laugh at her and I notice Alexis and Kate roll their eyes.

"Alright, lets eat." Alexis says.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Mom?" Alexis asks.

I turn from the window of the cab to Alexis. "Yes."

"Dad did tell me that it was a facy dinner, so I think we should get new dresses for tonight." She suggests.

"Sounds good besides your dads seen me in all the ones I have." I tap the glass between the front and back of the cab. The cabby opens the sliding window.

"Yeah." he says and I give him the new address.

The cab stops, I pay the cabby and head inside with Alexis. "Mom, don't you think dad would die if he saw me in a dress like these?" She asks.

"Maybe, but your almost 18 and we'll find one that's not to reveling." I smile at her and we start to look around. I watch Alexis pick a few before I turn to a rack and start pulling dresses as well.

I find Alexis and we head to the changing rooms. "Okay why don't you go first Alexis."

"Okay." She walks into the room and a few minutes later she comes out in a red dress. "What do you think?"

"It takes away from your hair, but I like the shape of the dress." I tell her honestly.

She nods and goes back into the dressing room. Again she comes out but it's a pale blue that matches her eyes the sweet heart neck line and the back was a bit lower than Rick would like but she looks beautiful. "Well?" She asks.

"Alexis, I love it; it's beautiful; you look beautiful." I smile at her.

She smiles. "I love it." She says spinning. I laugh at her childness. "Your turn mom."

I walk in and put on a black dress that I liked. "What do you think?" I ask Alexis.

"I like it, but it's not it." She says.

"Okay nest one." I say and go and change. The next one I have on is a deep blue dress. "How about this one?"

"It doesn't do anything for your figure mom."

"yeah your right. Alright, lets try the next one." The next dress is one shoulder red dress.

"I like it a lot mom." Alexis says as soon as I walk out of the dressing rooms.

"Me too, but there is one more I want to try on." I tell her.

"Okay." She ushers me into the room and I quickly change into the long plum colored dress.

"Alexis?" I ask her.

"Dads going to die when he sees this one." She says.

"You think so?" I ask her.

"Yes, you look amazing mom." She says.

"I do love this one and you love yours?" I ask her.

"Yes."

"Alright, lets pay for these and then we can go look for shoes." I tell her.

""""****""""****""""****""""

Finally done getting shoes and a few other pieces of clothing we were back at the loft.

"Hey how was the shopping?" Dad asks.

"It was so much fun; we got new dresses and shoes for tonight and some other things." I tell him.

"Ooo let me see." He says.

"Nope not until we are dressed and ready to go tonight." I tell him. " And don't even try to peek at her dress, Dad." I tell him before walking up the stairs. I put all my things on my bed and quietly walk down the stairs. I sit half way down the stairs and listen to Dad and Kate.

"So did you really have fun?" Dad asks Kate.

"Yeah Alexis is always entertaining. Why didn't think I could have fun without you?" she teases him.

"No, I was just wondering if you liked hanging out with my daughter." Dad says and I can hear concern and wonder in his voice.

"Of course I do." Kate says matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't have gone if I didn't want to. Rick, I love her. She wants to call me mom."

"I know you love her and I know she's calling you mom, but I don't want you to feel like you have to let her." He tells her and I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Is he trying to talk her out of liking me?

"Rick, I don't feel obligated to let her call me mom. God sometimes I feel like her mother; she comes to me when she needs something or someone to lean on and I can't explain how that feels. It's a bit embarrassing to admit, but sometimes I forget I'm not her mom because she has become such a big part of my life and I wish I could have been her mom as much as she wishes I was her mom. So stop thinking I don't like hanging out with her because, I love it, okay?"  
>"Okay, I love you."<p>

"I love you too." Kate says. I stand and walk down the stairs and into the room they are sitting in. "What's wrong Alexis?" She asks as she gets up and wraps her arms around me. I wrap mine around Kate tight and let a few tears out. Kate pulls away a bit and wipes the tears away. "What is it?" she asks me.

"I heard what you said." I tell her and hug her again.

"Oh honey." She pulls me gently till we're sitting on the couch. "Way to go Rick." She scowls him.

"Hey, what did I do?" He asks.

"You went and made her think that I hang out with her because of you doof." She says pocking him and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Apples!" he says rubbing his shoulder. He turns his eyes to me "Oh pumpkin, I'm sorry."

"It's okay dad, I know Kate likes to hang out with me it was just when you asked her if she felt like she had to hang out with me I was just a bit nervous that you would say yes Kate." I look at her.

"Never, I promise." Kate says and pulls me in for a hug.


	10. If They Agree

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading. I hope you are all enjoying this story. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I'm in school this summer and I haven't been able to write as much as I would like. Thank you for sticking with me and hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit short but I hope to have the next one up soon :]**

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Geeze, Rick you made her think I didn't like her. How could you even think that I don't love her?" I whisper yell at him so Alexis can't hear me.

"I know you love her, but I just wanted to make sure I didn't want it to turn out like the last two, I just wanted to make sure that it was genuine." His eyes fall to the floor. "I love you Kate more than you know and I want everyone to be happy and I just wanted to know that everyone is. I'm sorry if I upset you and Alexis, but I just had to know." he steps towards me and holds his arms out.

"I love you too Rick and I love Alexis too. I finally feel like part of a family and it's like I have my own and Alexis is everything that has to do with that. You have changed my life in so many ways and all three of you Castle's have filled a whole that I didn't know needed to be filled and I love all of you." I step towards him and poke him with every word. "So…don't… ever… think… I… don't… love… any… of… you… got it…"

"Apples, apples geese, Kate." He smiles. "I won't I promise." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. "God I love you." He kisses my head and one of his hands come up and move my hair from my neck. He leans down and leaves a few open mouthed kisses on my neck.

"I love you too Castle." I smile and I feel him smile against my skin before he leans back and kisses my lips. He drags a moan from me as he deepens the kiss further. I push on his chest a bit. "Alexis." I tell him.

"I know." he says and kisses me again.

I laugh. "Rick." I try to pull away.

"Fine." He says as he stops kissing me, but he's not letting me out of his arms. "Kate?"

"Yes." I look into his eyes, the mischief is gone yet there still is a spark.

"Move in with us?" he asks.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I hear her gasp of surprise. "I was going to ask you tonight after dinner, but know seemed like a good time."

"Everyone is okay with this?" She asks me.

I laugh at her question. "Of course, but if you want to you can ask them at dinner."

"If they are both okay with it then yes, Rick I'd love to." She smiles and I smile back before I kiss her, but I keep it light.

""""****""""****""""****""""


	11. Asking

Thank you for the reviews and for reading :]

""""****""""****""""****""""

Castle was in the kitchen cooking while I sat at the counter talking with Martha. "Martha?"

"Yes kiddo." She says smiling.

"Umm Rick asked me to move in and I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you as well, because you live here too and I still have to ask Alexis, but I wanted to ask you first."

"Kiddo, listen and listen good." She says leaning in closer to me. "You will be moving in here eventually since you are marrying Rick and Kate we've really just been waiting for the day that you do. Now all that's left to say is how fast can you move in. we need you here to keep him in line and out of mine and Alexis' hair." She says smiling.

"Well I'll need some help, but I think Rick wants to do it this weekend since we have it off." I tell her.

"Well I'm sure Alexis will jump at the chance to help. So how are you going to tell her?"

"I guess I'll just come out and say it." I tell Martha.

"Come out and say what?" I turn and see Alexis walking towards us.

"Umm well your dad asked me if I wanted to move in and I wanted to see if you were okay with it before I gave him a finale answer." I tell her and I'm nervous. I can feel my heart beat pick up as she stands there with no emotion on her face. Before I start to panic and start rambling I see the corners of her mouth pick up.

"Finally." She says before she's running to me and hugs me tight.

I laugh at her antics. "You're really okay with this?" I ask her needing to know that she is sure about this.

"Yes, more than okay. I've been waiting for this since… forever." She smiles and hugs me again.

"Thank you Alexis." I whisper into her hair.

"Why are you thanking me; I should be thanking you." She says her face contorting to confusion.

I have the same expression on my face as I look at her. "For what?"

"For what?" she asks surprise in her voice. "For what? You gave me a mom a real mom, a family. I've never seen Dad so happy, ever. You're the last puzzle piece to our Picasso of a puzzle." She smiles at me and I lightly laugh.

"Oh Alexis, you have filled a whole I didn't even know was there until you guys came along. I love you." I tell her and pull her back into another hug. God I never hugged this much until I started dating Rick and had to get use to the Castles and there hugs.

"I love you too mom." I smile as she calls me mom and pull her tighter to me.


	12. Dinner  Bitch

Thank you for the reviews its always nice to see what you guys think :]

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Are we ready to go?" I yell up stairs.

"Yeah, mom will be down in a minute she lost a shoe." Alexis says laughing as she comes down the stairs.

"You look beautiful pumpkin." I tell her as I spin her around.

"Isn't she?" I hear Kate's voice behind me.

I turn and all the air in my lungs leaves my chest. The dress fit her to perfection and the color against her skin and her dark hair pulled to the side leaving one of her shoulders bare. "Wow, you look… wow."

"Wow? Castle, for a writer your adjectives are very plane." Kate teases.

"Well that's what you get for looking so extraordinary." I walk towards her and spin her like I did Alexis. Her laugh fills my ear as I pull her to my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says in a light laugh and its music to my ears.

"Let's go guys I'm hungry." Alexis' voice breaks our bubble and we head out.

""""****""""****""""****""""

We arrive at a little Italian restaurant. I step out and I see Dad pout because Kate also got out before he could get around opening it for her. I smile and take Kate's hand she smiles at her and dad puts his hand on her back as we enter the restaurant.

"Hello do you have a reservation?" The women asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, Castle." Dad said and I can see the woman, whose name tag read Amy, stand up straighter and push her chest out. I roll my eyes and look up at Kate.

"Yes for three?" she asks her voice changing to a flirty annoying sound.

I see Kate roll her eyes and I laugh and hug her side. She looks down and smiles at me. "I hate when they do that."

"Me too." She says and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Follow me please." The woman says and Dad turns to us and smiles. He wraps his arm around Kate and pocks me in the side.

"Dad!" I hit his hand.

He goes to do it again, but Kate takes his hand and entwines their fingers and lays it on her hip. She looks over to me and winks. The waitress stops at a little table off to the side. "Can I sit with mom?" I ask.

"Sure." Dad sits and Kate sits across from him and I sit next to her. The waitress takes our drink order and leaves.

"Are you nervous from your exams this week?" Kate asks.

"No, not really could you help me with my Italian tomorrow night?" I ask her.

"Yes, of course." She says.

"I'm in trouble if you become fluent in Italian."

"How so?" Kate asks.

"You two could talk about me or plan revenge on me and I wouldn't even know what you two are saying which equals trouble." Dad says in an over exaggeration way

"For you." Kate teases. Dad pouts. "You're too easy Rick." She smiles and reaches for his hand on the table.

The waitress interrupts and Kate pulls her hand from Dad's. she places our drinks on the table and looks between us. "Do you need a few more minutes?" she asks her voice still annoying.

"Oh… yes please, we haven't even looked at menus yet." Kate says and smiles at the waitress.

"Of course." She says in fake politeness before she walks away.

"She obviously doesn't like us." Dad says and Kate and I look at each other and roll our eyes. "What?" he asks.

"It's not all of us she doesn't like its Kate." I tell him and Kate nods.

"What?" Dad says looking at Kate.

"She doesn't like me because I'm with you. I bet she was hoping she could get you alone tonight." Kate says teasing.

"Really?" Dad asks looking at me.

"She was trying to flirt with you when we came in, but you were too busy checking mom out." I laugh as he looks at Kate and I see Kate with an eyebrow raised at Dad.

"Well I couldn't help it." He tells Kate who smiles before she lets a small laugh leave her lips.

"You two are ridiculous." I tell them. They both turn to me and shrug.

""""****""""****""""****""""

The rest of dinner was nice and I caught Rick staring every once in a while. Alexis was talking about school and our shopping trip. Our table was cleared and the waitress came and gave Rick the bill. I tried to take it to see how much it was, but Rick already had it.

"Kate, I'm paying so stop trying to see it. This dinner was for you two anyways so stop it." Rick says and I lean back in my chair with a huff. "Oh is Katie upset?" Rick said in a baby voice.

"Nope." I tell him and he smiles.

"Good." He takes out his credit card and the waitress is there to take it.

She brings it back and gives Rick the receipt and motions with her hands to call him. "I'm… flattered." He stumbles out. "But I'm happy with the company I have thanks." He says rather irritated.

"Right." The waitress says and winks at Rick before she walks away as we all get up and leave.

"What a bitch." Alexis says as soon as we are out of the restaurant.

"Alexis Castle!" I say shocked at hearing the word come from her mouth.

"oops." She says putting her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, but she is I mean couldn't she see we were there as a family and that you two are obviously together. She really was a b-i-t-c-h." She said spelling out the word.

"She was, but that doesn't mean we should say that." I tell her.

"I guess; sorry." She says again.

"Its fine I was just surprised to hear the word bitch come out of your mouth." I tell her.

She laughs and turns to Rick. "I don't normally use it, but every once in awhile it'll slip out." She says as she turns to me again.

"You'll probably be surprised what can come out of her mouth sometimes." Rick says. "But she's normally doesn't say things like that." He reassures.

"Yeah, but you'll find out soon enough, since you are moving in. I can't wait Saturday we are going to your place early so we can get everything packed ad hopefully moved in." Alexis says excitement all over her voice.

""""****""""****""""****""""


	13. What Happened?

Thank you all for the Favorites, Alerts, and Reviews it all means a lot to me. I'm glad you like the story.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Hey Alexis, how was school?" Kate asks.

"Fine." I tell her and head quickly to the stairs so I don't have to stop and talk.

"Are you okay Alexis?" She asks.

"Yep." I say and walk faster to the stairs.

"Hey I've got something I want to ask yo…" Kate starts but I didn't want her to see me like this yet so I just kept walking.

I make it to my room and lie on my bed and try to relax.

_I was walking down the hallway before lunch to get my books for my next class when I heard footsteps behind me. _

"_What a slut; I bet she's with him for his money. I mean she has to be playing him because there is no way he would be with her otherwise." I heard one voice say. _

"_I don't know she's really pretty and the pictures seen to be genuine." I heard another say. _

"_I doubt it, it's all for the media I bet she doesn't even like Alexis. The pictures that were in the paper the other day of them hanging out. Please, those were just fakes playing happy for the picture." The first voice said. _

"_I don't know; they seemed real. Why are you so upset over Mr. Castle and Detective… Detective…"_

"_It's Detective Beckett." I turn around anger I'm sure is all over my face. _

"_Yes that's it." Says the girl who I know realize is Kayla. _

"_Oh Alexis I didn't see you there." Amber says as she walks closer. _

"_I'm sure and Kate is more than just for publicity."_

"_Really? So all the pics that have been in the media lately are just what then?" Amber asks._

"_It's the paparazzi doing what they do. Kate is more than my Dad's girlfriend or fiancée. And I swear if…"_

"_If what, if I say something else about your dad and his new flavor of the month you'll what tell the dear detective and have her arrest me? Please." Amber asks._

"_I wouldn't have to." I tell her. She steps closer again and I stand my ground. _

"_Little Alexis thinks her daddy has found the one." She says and I lose my control I slap her across the face. I am shocked at what I did, but before I could say or do anything a fist makes contact with my face and I become best friends with the floor. _

"_Just give it up Alexis your Dad's fiancee as you called her may not be around much longer after the parent teacher conferences next week, my mom is well exceptionally good at get getting what she wants." Amber says and walks away with Kayla on her heels. _

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Alexis?" I hear Kate's voice through the door.

"Yeah, come on in." I say hesitantly.

Kate walks in and immediately rushes to me. "Oh my god what happened?" she asked as she turned my head to get a better look at the bruise.

"I heard two girls talking in the hallway before lunch and she said something's about you and dad and I got mad and we got into an argument and I… I uh… I slapped her and then she punched me."

"Honey." Kate said in a sigh.

"I know it's terrible but she was saying things and then she said her mom knows how to get what she wants and that she wants dad and that she is going to steal him away from you during parent teacher conferences next week and I just got upset." I tell her looking away from her not being able to look her in the face.

"If you want I could take the afternoon off and I could come with. I could even ware my badge and gun if you want." She winks.

I laugh. "I would love to see Amber and her mom's face if you came with us." I realize I told Amber that dad is engaged to Kate.

My smile falls and Kate's does as well. "Mom, I um I accidentally told Amber that you and dad are engaged." Again I couldn't look at her.

"Honey it's okay your dad and I talked about it at lunch today and we decided that we are going to release a statement." She tells me.

"Really?" I asked shocked at the announcement.

"Yeah we thought it would be better this way then it leaking and it being twisted. Ricks talking to Paula now." Kate says.

"I would like it if you can come, but I understand if something happens and you can't make it." I tell her.

"Unless it's classified; I'll be there." She smiles and I hug her.

"I know it sounds weird, but you being there will make me feel better." I tell her.

"It's not weird Alexis. What I'm about to tell should never be repeated to your dad ever." Kate says.

"Okay." I say hesitantly.

"I'll feel better being there so Amber's mom can't make a move on Rick. I know he would never do anything because he loves me but I still get doubts when I see beautiful women trying to steal him away." She says smiling at me.

"Dad may think other girls are pretty, but he only thinks you're beautiful and extraordinary." I smile at her and she laughs. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Thanks for being here for me, my real mom never really made time for me and Gina was just nice to me because she wanted dad, but you're here for me because you love me and you want to be here."

"Oh Alexis there is no need to thank me." She tells me.

"I know, but I… I just want you to know that I appreciate it."

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Well you're welcome, now let's go back down stairs and get you an ice pack for your eye and we can make dinner if you want too." I ask Alexis.

"I'd like that."Alexis says getting up and holding her hands out for me to take. I take them and stand. "And then we can go to your place and start packing?" Alexis asks hopefully.

"You want to start tonight? I thought we were going to do it tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Yeah I guess tomorrow is better; I'm just so excited." Alexis says pulling me with her down the stairs into the kitchen. "What are you going to bring other than cloths and things like that?"

"I don't know yet I'll have to talk to Rick about that." I tell her.

"Well I'm sure you could bring anything you want and we could make room for it." Alexis says.

"Thanks. So what do you think we should do about Amber?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" Alexis looks at me confused.

"Should we go talk to the principle? Do you want to have a meeting with your dad, you, Amber, and her parents?" I ask her.

"I didn't think about it, but I like the meeting idea we should have the principle there as well so he hears both sides and we get fair punishment. I like the idea of you and dad being there."

"Me… you want me to go?" I ask her. I'm a bit shocked at how easily she has accepted me into all parts of her life.

"Well yeah." she looks at me confused. "I think having you there would be good for everyone." She tells me.

"Okay why don't I call the principle and you can start cutting up the tomatoes and cucumbers for a salad okay?"

"Okay." She starts cutting and I step out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Hello?" the male voice says on the other end of the phone.

"Yes hello I am Katherine Beckett, Alexis Castle's guardian and I was wondering if I could set up a meeting for us to sit down and talk with Amber…" I didn't know her last name.

"Reid." Alexis said behind me.

"… Reid and her mother this coming week." I ask.

"Does this concern the argument this afternoon?" He asks.

"I believe it was more than a simple argument and yes it does we would just like to sit down and talk about it and get both sides of the story if that is alright?" I ask looking back at Alexis. She moved closer and sits on the couch and I sit next to her. She leans into my side and I wrap my free arm around her.

"Yes well I have an hour free after school on Monday I believe both Mr. Castle and Ms. Reid have parent teacher conferences that same day?" He asks.

"Yes Mr. Castle and I will be there." I tell him.

"Alright then the meeting is set for each parent is done with the conference. I will see you then Ms. Beckett." He tells me and Alexis and I hear the front door open and turn to see Rick coming through it.

"Thank you we will see you Monday Principle Mathers." I say and hang up.

" Principle Mathers?" Rick asks as he moves closer to us. He looks at Alexis and his eyes widen a bit. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Amber, was saying things about you and Kate and I got mad and we got into an argument and then she said something awful and I slapped her and then she punched me." Alexis says looking down at her folded hands. I put my arm around her and pulled her to my side.

"I was calling Principle Mathers to have a meeting with Amber and her mom after parent teacher conferences on Monday." I told him.

"Okay, are you in major trouble for this?" Rick asked Alexis.

"I don't know yet." She replied. "Principle Mathers said to give him the weekend to decide what our punishments will be."

"Okay pumpkin." He hugs her.

"I'm going to go finish dinner." I tell them and stand.

"Me too." Alexis says and stands as well.

""""****""""****""""****""""

The next chapter will be Kate moving in and the Meeting. It may be a few days but I'm hoping to have it up this week. :]

Please feel free to review ;]


	14. Meeting and Unexpected Punishment

Thank you for the review and the favorites and alerts I'm so happy you are liking this story :}

""""****""""****""""****""""

For me Friday didn't come fast enough and now sitting and eating breakfast was torture. I just wanted to go to Kate's and bring all her stuff over and have her finally moved in. Nope here we are sitting at the counter at 8:30 eating breakfast. "Come on guys can you eat any slower?" I ask.

I shouldn't have because Dad literally starts to eat slower. "Rick stop it we're torturing the poor girl. If you're not done in 10 minutes I'm taking her with me and you can meet us there." Kate tells him and stands motioning for me to follow.

"No! I'm done lets go." Dad says getting up fast and I look at Kate and see her wink and smile at me.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I unlock the door to my apartment and we walk in. "I'm going to get my close packed can you pack up my mom's murder board and the pictures?" I ask Rick.

"Of course." He says and walks over to the window.

"I'll help with your cloths." Alexis offers.

"Okay come on." We walk into my room and I take out the two suitcases I have and open my closet. "Alexis you can put my clothes from the closet into this suitcase and I'll start on the drawers." I tell her and she starts pulling out dresses and suits as I open my drawers and taking out the more intimate parts of my wardrobe.

"Mom, I don't think I've seen you in half of these." Alexis says as she's taking out a few dresses.

"Yes, well I just don't ware some of those anymore." I look over at her and she's got two dresses in her hand as she places them up to herself. "If you like them you can have them; I haven't worn them in forever." I tell her.

"Really?" she asks excited.

"Those two for sure, just let me know which ones you like and I'll let you know if I still ware them or not." I tell her.

"Thanks mom this is amazing." She said so happy.

"You're always welcomed to my hand-me-downs." I tell her smiling.

"Well I'm glad because I love your cloths." Alexis tells me.

"Well when I unpack at the loft I'll make sure to make a pile of things I don't ware or want anymore and I'll let you take a look through it and take whatever you want." I tell her truthfully.

"Really, this is like the best day ever." She says placing cloths into the suitcase.

""""****""""****""""****""""

Finally back at the loft we eat dinner and then start to unpack. My clothes were unpacked into drawers and half of Rick's walk in closet. A pile I had made for Alexis was now sitting on her bed waiting to be sifted through. My favorite chair and a table from my apartment was now sitting in a room where all my books were placed alphabetically on shelves. A room that Rick gave me; a place where I can get away and no one would bother me and place just for me.

"I think we finally have everything unpacked." Jim Beckett said as he sat next to Alexis who instantly leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"Yep everything is unpacked." Castle says as he sits in the empty seat on the couch.

"Who knew it took so long to move in." I said and sat in Ricks lap. I wrap an arm around his neck and our entwined fingers on my thigh.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I watch as Katie walks over to us and without hesitation sits in Ricks lap and place their hands on her leg. This Katie has been hidden for so long it is nice to see her so carefree so relaxed. It was weird to see her so open with Rick when I am sitting right there, but I realize quickly that this is how they are. They don't hide; they don't cover up what they are feeling; they just do.

"Are they always like this?" I whisper to Alexis.

She lifts her head off my shoulder and looks over at Katie and Rick. "Kissing and touching all the time? Yes." She says smiling. I turn back to the couple and see them trading a small kiss.

"Are you going to be staying the night, Dad?" Katie asks me.

"I think I'll leave you three to yourselves for your first night." I tell her starting to stand.

"It's almost 11; it's late we don't mind you staying." Rick says.

"You can stay in grams room she's in the Hamptons for the week. Besides mom said we can campout here." Alexis says smiling.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Mom?" my dad asks looking between the 3 of us.

Ohoh Alexis has been calling me Kate around my dad and she just called me mom. We haven't told him about the mom thing. "Yeah Alexis wanted to call me mom and I told her if she was sure." I tell my dad looking down at my hand in Ricks.

"What about her real mom?" My dad asks.

I look up at Alexis and she's looking at me. "Umm she's never here and she didn't really want me and I can't talk to her about anything. I realized that Kate was more a mom to me then my mom had ever been or could ever be so I asked her if it was okay and she told me I had to be 100% sure and I am; she's my mom and I love her." Alexis tells him.

"You know what? It's amazing how much you guys seem like a family already." Dad tells us.

"We are a family." Alexis, Rick, and I say at the same time. We all look at each other and laugh.

"I guess you're right." Dad says. "Well I'm tiered so Alexis if you don't mind can you show me where I will be staying?" I say standing bring the girl with me.

"Of course Grandpa Jim." She smiles.

"It looks like I'm not the newest Family member to join the Castle clan anymore." I tell him.

"I guess not Katie." He leans down and kisses my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night dad and look forward to a big breakfast, Saturday breakfast here means anything and everything." I tell him.

"Goodnight Rick." Dad says.

"Night Jim if you need anything just let one of us know; all three of us will be out here." Rick says and goes to move me off his lab.

"Don't move on my account. Stay, it makes me so happy to see you so happy Katie." Dad says to me.

"I am happy; really happy." I tell him and pull Rick's arm tighter around me and give him a quick kiss. I turn back to my dad and smile at him.

"So I see." He smiles and follows Alexis upstairs.

"I love you." Rick says kissing my pulse point.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Love you too." Kate hums.

"Alexis should be back down soon." I tell her.

"Yeah, so you better kiss me now." She tells me and I do just that.

The things she does to me with just that one kiss. "We should get the beds set up." I tell her as she kisses me again.

"Okay." She gets up and takes my hands pulling me up as well.

We have the beds done and ready by the time Alexis comes back down in her pajamas. "Hey guys."

"Hey, I'm going to go change too." Kate says and heads to our room.

"Dad?" Alexis says and I turn away from where Kate disappeared.

"Yeah pumpkin." I say giving her my full attention.

"Thanks for not freaking out about the bruise and I just wanted you to know that I'm happy too." She tells me.

"I knew Kate already talked to you and took control of the whole bruise thing and I'm glad you're happy, because if you weren't you know I wouldn't do any of this if you were unhappy." I tell her truthfully.

"I know. I love you Dad." She says quietly.

"I love you too, Pumpkin."

""""****""""****""""****""""

The weekend went by nicely Kate was moved in and Grandpa Jim stayed Saturday and went with us to the movies and we had a ton of fun. Today though I was nervous and a little scared at what may happen.

We just arrived at the school and Dad and I are waiting outside for Kate. "She said she was on her way right?" I ask Dad.

"Yes, calm down Alexis she'll be here any minute now." He tells me but that doesn't calm me at all.

I see Kate's car pull up next to ours and she gets out. She starts to say something but I crush into her giving her a hug. "Sorry I'm a bit late traffic was horrible on the way here. You ready for this?" she asks me and I nod against her. "Let's go talk to some teachers and then we have our meeting." Kate says. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and takes Dad's other hand as we walk into the school.

""""****""""****""""****""""

We were sitting inside the principal's office waiting for Amber and her mother to arrive. After about 20 minutes they finally were ushered in. I notice Kate look at her watch for the fifth time in 10 minutes.

"Mom if you have to go then you can go." I tell her.

"I don't need to go I was just expecting a phone call from Lanie by now." She says reaching out and pushing my hair behind my ear.

"You are not her mother." Amber's mother huffs.

"You're right technically I am not her mother, but I am marring her father and if she wants to call me mom she's more than welcome too." Kate tells her.

"We are not here to talk about the personal lives of Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett." Principle Mathers says to Mrs. Reid. "We are here because your daughters were in a fight Friday."

"Yes and Alexis was the first to through a punch and should be punished." Mrs. Reid says.

"That maybe true, but your daughter punched mine and Amber is just as responsible as Alexis." Kate says.

"I'd like to hear what happened from the girls, Amber why don't you go first." Principle Mathers says.

"Well Kayla and I were walking to our lockers before lunch and we were talking about her." Amber says pointing to Kate. "And Alexis just walks up and starts yelling and then she slaps me so I punched her back in self-defense."

"Is that true, Alexis?" Principle Mathers asks.

"Well they were talking about my Kate and I was getting upset, because they don't even know her and they were saying some awful things and I got upset and went over because Kayla forgot Kate's name and then I told them that Kate was more than what they thought, but Amber just kept going on and talking about how her mother was going to fix it because she was going to steal my dad at today's parent teacher conferences and how Kate is just a slut and those are her words." I say looking at Kate after the last part.

"It's okay sweetie." She says and reaches for my hand. I take it and play with her engagement ring.

"Engaged? You weren't lying?" Mrs. Reid asks.

"No." I tell her.

"This all seems to be about jealousy and can they just serve detention for a week and just make sure they both participate in a meeting with the counselor once a week?" Kate asks. I look over at her and wondered why I didn't think of that.

"That sounds fair." Principle Mathers says. "You both are to serve detention after school until Monday and Friday will be your first session with the school counselor." He tells us.

"That is not fair, my daughter didn't initiate any of this." Mrs. Reid says.

"That may be true, but she did talk poorly about Ms. Beckett and provoked the behavior that has landed Alexis and your daughter here today so both will be punished as seemed fit. If you disagree I'm sure the New York Police Department can find somewhere for the girls to be helpful; if fact I like that idea better. Detective Beckett you were the one that got Alexis in to the precinct for the day last time. Do you think you can find a place for these girls to work and I would suggest separately."

"Umm yeah I can ask my Captain and see if he can find places. I'm sure Lanie can use a hand if needed." Kate says and I immediately stand.

"No offence to Lanie; I love her, but I opt out of volunteering with her. I'm sure she remembers what happened last time." I tell Kate.

"Right I'll have to remind her when she says you can help." Kate smiles and laughs at the memories of my lunch coming back up after last time Kate and I went to see her with a body on the table. "Don't worry kids aren't suppose to be down there; you pulled a trick from your dads hat and followed me even though I told you to stay." She smiles and pulls me to her.

I hug her and laugh. "You do always say 'You are your father's daughter'" I try to impersonate her.

She laughs and kisses my head. "The truth hurts."

"Hey." Dad says.

"Sorry Dad." I tell him and smile at Kate as I pull out of her embrace. Her phone rings and she pulls it out. "Lanie?"

"No Captain, excuse me." Kate says and moves to a corner of the office.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I see her nod and move her hands as she talks. "Dad!" I hear Alexis call and I pull my eyes away from Kate.

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn to her.

"You know she says it's creepy when you stare at her, right?" She asks me.

I smile at her. "Yes, she likes remind me frequently."

"That's because it is." Kate says coming to stand by us. "Captain says there is a body; I'm sorry but Rick and I have work to do. Thank you for the meeting and my Captain says it is fine for the girls to come in tomorrow. They need to be there by 7 and will be there till 5 and you need to drop Amber off and sign a few papers tomorrow morning." Kate tells Mrs. Reid.

"Is this necessary?" Mrs. Reid asks.

"It's the precinct for one day or a week of detention and a note on her permanent record Mrs. Reid."

"Fine we'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Reid says.

"Actually, my partners; Ryan and Esposito will be taking care of Amber tomorrow. Good bye we have a murder to solve." Kate says shaking the principles hand and I follow.

"Good bye and congratulations on the engagement." Principle Mathers says.

"Thank you." I smile at him and wrap my arm around Kate as she lays her hand over Alexis' shoulder and we walk out.


	15. Perspective

""""****""""****""""****""""

I heard a knock at my bedroom door and looked over to the clock to see t read 6:00. "Yeah." I yell to whoever it was on the other side of the door.

"Time to get Lex." Kate says quietly. She sits on the bed and runs a hand through my hair.

"Okay." I say as I sit up.

"You may be doing what you did last time, but we'll have lunch together and I'm afraid I have to take Amber as well." Kate says standing as I do.

"That's okay. I'm going to get ready now." I tell her and she nods and leaves.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I didn't want to be here, I hated the thought of having to be around these people.

"Mom, do I have to go?" I ask desperately.

"Yes, because I will not have this go on your permanent record." She says.

After signing all the paperwork and meeting Detectives Ryan and Esposito we ride the elevator up to the… whatever floor we were going. The doors open and there are people sitting and people talking and walking and guys in handcuffs and tattoos. I look around and then I see Alexis with the slut who thinks is going to be with Mr. Castle forever. Alexis laughs at something she says before she looks at her dad behind the slut and smiles. Her dad places his hands on his flavor of the months shoulder and she turns her head to look at him with a smile. He bends and kisses her quickly. He sits in a chair directly next to; what was her name?... Kate… Kate's desk.

"You are boss. One more teen to add to the collection." Detective Ryan I think was his name says.

Boss she is there boss hahaha.

I see her roll her eyes and smile. "Thanks guys. Also, Lanie called the DNA didn't match, but Castle mentioned the store owner, why don't you go pick him up and I'll see what I can shake out of him." Kate tells them.

"Sure thing." The other detective says as they walk away.

"Okay you two." She starts as she stands and looks between me and Alexis. "Amber, you can follow me; I'll take you over to where we file our reports and Alexis your dad will show you were you were last time." She says as we start walking in the opposite direction as Alexis and her dad.

"So Amber, what kind of music do you like?" She asks me and I look at her surprised.

"Oh ummm I like Taylor Swift and Katy Perry." I tell her.

"Alright how is this station?" she asks as she turns the radio to my favorite station.

"That's good." I tell her shocked at her kindness.

"Sure, George will show you what to do and I will come get you for lunch, okay?" She says and smiles.

"Yeah."

"Alright, have fun." She says as she walks out.

""""****""""****""""****""""

What a boring day it's been so far. "Amber." I hear my name and I lift my head up.

"Yeah." I turn and see Detective Esposito walking over to me.

"You and Alexis are being treated to a treat." He tells me as he waves for me to follow. We walk into this room and I see Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle sitting with their backs to us and another guy sitting on the other side of the table.

"What is this?" I ask them.

"It's an interrogation." Alexis says. "According to Dad it's Moms amazing at them and he says watching her mesmerizing." She's bouncing with excitement.

"You're excited over an interrogation?" I ask her.  
>"Yeah, the Captain says she's like a tiger and Dad says it's almost hypnotizing. I've always wanted to see her do one." Alexis says never taking her eyes off the interrogation. I turn to watch as well.<p>

Kate's tone of voice and the way she moves is almost hypnotizing. She's harsh and to the point, but gentle at times. The way she talked to them the way her and Mr. Castle talked and finished each other's sentences was effortless. The way they ganged up on the guy and slowly creped in and broke the guy was devious. "Wow." I said.

"I know." Alexis says and I watch as Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett leave the interrogation room Alexis walks out of our room as well. I walk out and see the shock on Detective Beckett's face at seeing Alexis, but I see her smile and hug her.

"What did you think?" she asks her.

"Dad is right mesmerizing." Alexis tells her and Kate smiles back before looking over at me.

"What did you think?" she asks.

"It was… what Alexis said. I didn't realize what it took to be a detective." I tell her. I realize I'm starting to see them a new light, I'm actually starting to like her and that's weird.

"Thank you are you ready for lunch?" She asks us and we nod.

"Wow Katie mentioning lunch before I have to drag you with me or bring something to you, I'm impressed." Mr. Castle says stepping next to Kate.

"I have two kids to think about Castle." She says and rolls her eyes. "And don't call me Katie." She tells him with a glare.

"Come on mom you know you like Katie." Alexis says. "Stop bickering or we're all going to starve." She says taking their hands and pulling them to the elevators. "You coming?" she asks looking back.

"Yeah."

""""****""""****""""****""""

As Kate drives I watch as Mr. Castle reaches over and lays a hand on her thigh. I notice they glance at each other every-once-in-awhile as well. Alexis is talking about the things she's cataloged and they do seem to generally act like a family.

"Hey Mom?" Alexis asks and I look over at her.

"Yeah." Kate responds.

"That shirt you gave me…" Alexis starts but Kate interrupts.

"Which shirt I gave a pile of cloths." Kate says.

"The purple tank-top with the black belt at the waist." Alexis says.

"Okay, what about it?" she asks looking in the rearview mirror every few seconds.

"Well I put it on yesterday and the strap broke. Do you know how to sew?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah I can fix it for you, when we get home I'll do it, okay." Kate says looking back at her as they were stopped at a red light.

"Okay thanks." Alexis says smiling.

"No problem sweetie." She says as she turns back around.

"You get to wear your mom's cloths?" I blurt out.

"Well sometimes, but I get her cloths when she doesn't want them anymore. Don't you get things from your mom?" Alexis asks.

"No, she doesn't let me near her closet or any of her things." I tell her.

"Oh that sucks. You should see Kate's closet its full of cute stuff, but she only wears a lot of it when she's not working, but her shoe collection is to die for. I swear she has shoes in every color and style." Alexis says.

"Hey I blame Lanie; she's the shoe-aholic." Kate says.

Mr. Castle laughs. "Sure Katie we'll go with that."

"Castle." She says as a warning.

"What I didn't do anything Katie." He says and smiles at her.

She reaches over to him smiling and runs her thumb over his cheek before her hand goes to his ear and twists.

"Apples, apples ah, Kate that hurt." He says looking at her with a pout.

"I told you not to call me Katie when anyone but family is around kitten." She says smiling.

"You play dirty Katherine Beckett." He says glaring at her now. "You know I hate that."

"Sorry Ricky, but your too easy." She says parking the car and gets out. We all follow and I look at where we are going.

"What is this place?" I ask them.

"It's Remy's, they have the best burgers." Mr. Castle says like a kid.

"Stop acting like a twelve year old, Castle." Kate says reaching out for him and he backs away.

"Apples." He says.

"Rick, get over here, I'm not going to hurt you." She says laughing. He slowly walks back to her and she takes his hand and he lets it go and wraps his arm around her instead.

"Love you, Katie." I hear him say to her.

I see her relax into him and smile. "Love you too, Castle."

"Now that you kissed and made up can we please get some food?" Alexis says and they laugh before walking into the building and walk to a booth and sit.

"Do they have salads?" I ask them.

"Honey, you can't come here and order a salad. Order a burger they really are delicious." Kate tells me.

"I'm not supposed to have burgers." I tell her.

"What?" she asks confused.

"My mom doesn't let me." I tell her.

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Kate says and smiles at me. "You can have whatever you want. I am getting a burger and I haven't had a shake since Wednesday when you brought me one." She says turning to Mr. Castle.

"Me either." His arm around her tightens and she lays her head on his shoulder. "You okay?" He asks quietly, but I heard him.

"Yeah, it's just this case." She says turning to wrap her arms around him as well.

"I know." he hugs her to him and kisses her head before they separate, but sit directly next to the other.

"Hey, Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle." The waitress says smiling at the two.

"Hey, Sara." They both say at the same time.

Sara just laughs. "What can I get you?" she asks.

"The usual and a cherry shake." Kate orders.

"And you Mr. Castle."

"Sara its Rick for the hundredth time and I'll have the same but I would like a mint chocolate chip shake."

"Alright, and Alexis?" she says turning to Alexis.

"I would like a cheese burger with everything, but pickles and a rocky road shake."

"That's my favorite and what can I get you?" she asks me.

"I'll have the same as Alexis and I would like a… strawberry shake." I tell her.

"Aright I'll be back soon with your milkshakes." Sara says and walks away.

"You guys come here a lot?' I ask.

"Yeah, Castle and I come for lunch a lot, or he'll bring me something from here if I'm stuck at the precinct." Kate says and Mr. Castle nods.

"I… I'm sorry." I tell them and they looked at me confused. "For what I said about you Detective Beckett; I was just upset that Alexis was getting this perfect family and…"

"It's okay honey, we forgive you and you and Alexis seem to be getting along and if you ever need someone to talk to or somewhere to go to get away our house is open and my phones always on." Kate says and I turn to Alexis and she nods.

"Thank you." I tell them and Sara comes with our shakes.

"Your burgers should be out soon. Anything else I can get you?" She asks.

Kate shakes her head. "No, thanks Sara."

"It's the least I can do, and thanks for the big tip last week Mr. Castle I get to go back to school this semester." She says smiling.

"I'm glad I can help Sara." He says and she nods and walks away.

"You could help it could you?" Kate asked him smiling.

"No, she was going to quit because she couldn't come up with the money so I figured I could help her. You're not mad are you?" he asked her as Kate sips her milkshake.

"How could I be mad Rick?" She says and kisses him. She pulls back and he smiles at her and he cups her face and kisses her nose before turning back to us and his shake.

"Mmmm Cherries." He says and Kate giggles and I couldn't help but laugh.

I lean over to Alexis. "Are they always like this?"

"Sometimes it's worse, but I think it's cute so I don't say anything." She says smiling.

""""****""""****""""****""""


	16. Talks

I know it's been awile since I've updated, but with school starting my time for writing has become shorter :[ But I'm trying. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts it means a lot 3

""""****""""****""""****""""

I'm a bit nervous as I get in the car with Kate. "Where is dad?" I ask her looking around but not finding him.

"He's still sleeping. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh okay." I look over to her and she pulls out onto the street.

"Well it has to do with the wedding and I also wanted to talk to you about Amber. Are you going to be okay today; you two seemed to get along well yesterday, but school is a different environment and I can see you're nervous." She says.

"I am, but I think we resolved a lot yesterday and hopefully we could be friends or at least civil to each other now." I tell her.

"That's good she seems to need a good friend." Kate smiles at me.

"So what did you want to talk to me about the wedding?" I ask her and I watch as she nervously bites her lip.

"Well Lanie is my maid of honor and I was hoping you would be a bridesmaid." She asks.

"Yes." I almost scream in excitement.

"Really?" she asks as she stops at a light and looks at me.

"Yes, of course." I tell her and lean over and hug her. "I can't wait."

"Me either." She says smiling and drives again. She stops outside my school. "Okay you have a good day and tell Amber she can come over whenever she needs to get away and if she wants dinner on Friday okay you two can spend some time together and get to know each other better too."

"Okay thanks mom."

"You're welcome Lex." She says and I get out and wave before walking into school.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Hey why didn't you wake me when you got up?" Castle asks as he sits in his chair next to my desk.

"You were sleeping I just couldn't bring myself to wake you and I wanted to talk to Alexis so I drove her to school." I tell him.

"Yeah how is she after yesterday?" He asks handing me my coffee.

I smile and take a sip before responding. "She is fine and I asked her about being a bridesmaid and she said yes she's really excited." I smile at him.

He smiles back. "I'm excited too. Did you pick a date yet?"

"Not yet but I have a little time left." I tell him looking at a report.

"Yes you do."

"I am going to go dress shopping this weekend though Alexis, Martha, and Lanie are going with me." I tell him and look for his reaction.

His smile lights his face and I couldn't help but smile back. "I can't wait to see you in it." He grins and his eyes glaze over as he's in his head.

I laugh and he turns to look at me with his head tilted. "You aren't going to know what hit you." I tell him quietly my voice dropping. His eyes widen and I smile before I stand. "Lanie called she found something; let's go Castle." I smile as I walk over to the elevator and I feel his eyes on my back.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I walk into school a bit apprehensive. I see Alexis as I open my locker and she smiles and walks over to me. "Hi Amber." She sounds friendly.

"Hi, Kate wanted me to give you this." She hand me a bag.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Well we got home and she said if there were cloths I didn't fit into or I didn't want that she gave me that I can give them to you; so that's what's in there; sweaters, t-shirts, and tank-tops." She says as I take the bag from her hands.

"Thanks, tell her thank you." I tell her.

"Yeah sure; oh she also said you can come over when ever and if you want dinner on Friday it's family dinner night. Dad drags her home at a decent hour and we have dinner together, you can stay the night if you'd like." She says and I stare blankly at her. "Or not." she says slowly.

"No!" I practically scream. "No I would love to." I say quieter.

"Okay cool I'll see you later, let me know how the cloths fit." Alexis says turning around.

"Alexis?" I stop her.

"Yeah?" She turns back to me.

"Umm… I… uhh… well…" I try to get the words out but they wouldn't come.

"I know I was the same way I never had a mom to share cloths with and help me with my hair, make-up, even school work. Kate's always there no matter what." She takes her backpack from her back and pulls out a card. "Here this is Kate's card." She scribbles something on it. "The first number on the back is Kate's cell and the second one is mine; call or text whenever you want." She smiles. "I got to get to class, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." I tell her as she walks away and I look down at the card in my hand. I quickly take my phone out and program the numbers in my phone.

""""****""""****""""****""""

The week went by fairly fast. Kate finally picked a date in July and today was the day Amber was coming over. We have became friends and we sit together at lunch and it's been nice.

I hear the a knock at the door. "I got it." I yell and open the door. "Hey Amber come on in." I tell her.

"Wow your loft is amazing."

"Thanks come on they should be done with dinner soon and if not then I need to go make sure they are cooking." I tell her laughing.

We walk into the kitchen and Kate slapped Dad's hand away from whatever she was making. "Castle stop it this has raw eggs in it you could get sick." She says glaring at him.

"But it taste good." He pouts.

"But it can make you sick and you know what you don't get when you're sick…" she pauses. "Kisses, so stop it." She pushes him a bit.

"Fine I'll go set the table then." He pouts and walks off. Kate notices us. "Oh, hey girls." She smiles.

"Hey Amber how did the cloths fit?" she asks as she puts the batter in a pan.

"Good, I love this sweater the best." She says pulling at her sweater a bit.

"I'm glad." She smiles and puts the pan in the oven.

"What is that?" Amber asks.

"It's Katie's Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate brownies." Dad says walking back over to Kate.

"Chocolate, Chocolate, Chocolate?" Amber asks.

"Yep dark chocolate and white chocolate chips in a milk chocolate brownie mix. They are so good." I tell her.

"It's a girl's best friend." Kate says.

"Well Katie's best friend." Dad says and Kate softly elbows him.

"You girls hungry?" Dad asks.

"What are we having?" Amber asks.

"I made Mac and Cheese. Is that okay?" Kate asks her.

"From the box?" I look at her wide eyed.

"No Kate makes it homemade you have to try it." I tell her and drag her to the table as Kate and Dad bring out bowls filled with noodles and cheese.

"There is plenty more so eat as much as you'd like." Dad says as he sits and starts to eat as well.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Kate, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

"Sure." She stands from her spot on the couch and walks over to me. "Lets talk in here." She says as she opens the door. "What's up sweetie?" she asks.

"Alexis let slip that you lost your mom and I was wondering if I could talk about my dad because he died last summer and my mom doesn't like to talk about it and I thought… but if you don't want to that's okay." I tell her starting for the door.

"No it's okay Amber." She sits down in one of the chairs and gestures for me to do the same.

Once I'm seated she starts. "I lost my mom years ago she was murdered and it was hard very hard to let it go I carried it with me for years, but Castle has helped me a lot, but it still haunts me. How did your dad die?" she asks softly.

"Umm he died of a heart attack." I tell her and she takes my hands in hers.

"I'm sorry honey. How has your mom been?"

"She's always been distant, she's never taught me how to do my make-up or how to do anything. She's like she's always been. I can't talk to her about it and I just…" I start to cry and before I can stop it Kate has me in a hug.

"It's okay, I won't lie it gets easier, but it never goes away, ever." She says and we just sit there for a bit.

"Thanks I needed that." I tell her and wipe at my tears.

"Anytime. How about Rick and I leave you and Alexis to a laser tag battle?" she smiles.

"Yeah that'd be cool." I hug her.

"Alright come on." She tugs me with her.

She lets me go and walks over to Mr. Castle. "Come on Rick lets go do some wedding planning and let these girls have a laser tag battle." She says holding her hands out. He takes them and stands pulling her to him.

"Fine." He whines.

"If youd like you can come with Alexis, Martha, Lanie, and I tomorrow; we're going shopping for my wedding dress. Just think about it. Okay have fun girls." She says and pulls Mr. Castle with her.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"You okay?" I ask her once we're in our room.

"Yeah, she wanted to talk about her dad. He died last summer from a heart attack and Alexis let slip that I lost my mom so she just wanted to talk."

I pull her tightly to me. "I love you Katherine Beckett."

"I love you too Castle." She laughs.

"Come on let's get some of this stuff done." I tell her pulling her to our bed as I pick up the 'wedding book' as Lanie calls it.


	17. The Dress

I know it's been along time since I've updated, but I've been so busy with school lately. I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. It really means a lot :]

""""****""""****""""****""""

The sun was to bright for so early in the morning. I turned and curled back into Rick and his arm comes around me and pulls me closer. I feel the hum from him before I hear it as it vibrates on my head. "Morning." He says softly and kisses my head before he pulls back so he can see my face.

"Morning." I smile at him and he smiles before he leans in and kisses me. "mmm is that breakfast I smell?" I ask him lifting my head to the door.

"How much do you want to bet Alexis and Amber are out there cooking?" He asks.

I roll my eyes and laugh against his chest. "Nothing, because I know it's true." I smile at him and get up and walk into the bathroom.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Good morning pumpkin; Amber."

"Morning Dad/Mr. Castle." came the replies.

"Amber Rick is fine." I smile at her and turn to Alexis. "So what's for breakfast?"

"We made the toast and coffee it's up to you to do the rest of the Saturday feast breakfast." Alexis says. "Where's Mom?" She asks looking around.

"She's in the shower. Alright what will it me waffles, pancakes, omelets, French toast, or cereal?" I ask them.

"Amber you choose since it's your first Castle Saturday breakfast feast." Alexis offers with a smile. I'm so proud to have such a great daughter.

"Um well I don't get to eat a lot of it, but it's been ages since I've had French toast." She says kind of shyly.

"French toast it is. It's Kate's favorite other than pancakes." I tell her. "Will you be joining the ladies for dress shopping?" I ask Amber.

"If it's okay with Kate." She says.

"It's fine with me." Kate says coming out in her robe; her hair still wet. "Alexis I think my blow-dryer is in your bathroom; I think I left it when we did our hair yesterday." Kate says.

"Oh yeah I forgot to bring it back down, sorry." She says looking guilty.

"It's no problem no need to be sorry, but could you go get it for me I don't remember where we out it." Kate says laughing.

"Sure." Alexis says running up the stairs.

"Yum French toast." Kate says walking up behind me and moving to her toes to lean over my shoulder.

"Amber picked French toast and I knew they were your favorite." I told her and kissed her temple.

"Except for pancakes." She says walking around the counter as Alexis walks back in.

Amber laughs. "That's exactly what Rick said."

"Great minds think alike." I smile at the girls.

"You sure about that Castle?" Kate calls out as she walks back to the bedroom.

"Yes!" I yell back and I hear the two girls laugh next to me.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Bye." I tell him and kiss his cheek.

"Bye Katie." He says and kisses me for real before he lets me go with one more hug.

"Come on girl I'm a smack you if you don't get that cute but in this car right now." Lanie says. I laugh and I feel Rick laugh as well. One more kiss and I was pulled into the car.

"Lanie!" I yell in surprise.

"You were moving to slow." She shrugs.

"Aww come on Lanie you pushed and pushed forever and know your pulling them apart." Alexis said laughing.

"Yeah look at the irony there." I tell her.

"Girl I am more happy for you then I think I was when I married Javier." Lanie laughed.

"True." I smile at her.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"So where is the wedding? Whats your budget? What shape do you like? What color are you looking for? What type of dress do you want? Have you looked anywhere else?" the lady just kept asking question after question.

Thank god for Lanie. "You know what I think we'd like to just look around a bit if that's okay." She smiled a fake sweet smile.

"Oh of course just let me know if you need anything." How such a high pitched voice was coming from such a girl I didn't understand.

"Thank you Lanie." I tell her.

"Yes thank you." Alexis said as well.

"I know you girl you have to look for yourself we can't force you in a dress let alone someone you don't know pick for you." She smiles.

"Thanks." I hug her.

"You are getting good at this hug thing." She smiles amused.

"Lots of practice with this one and Rick around." I laugh pulling Alexis into my side.

"Yep." She says hugging me back. "Alright lets start.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I look over to see if Kate has found anything and I see her looking a dress. She's running her hand over the material and she looks dazed. I walk over to her and I notice her eyes are unfocused and misty.

"Mom?" I ask her softly.

She jumps a bit and turns to look at me. "Oh hey Alexis."

"You love it don't you? What were you thinking about?" I ask her softly as I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my shoulders.

"The wedding; its perfect isn't it?" She asks me.

"By the way you reacted… Yes. Come on lets try it on." I tell her taking it and walking over to the dressing rooms were everyone gathered. "We got one." I tell them.

Kate disappears for a few minutes. "Mom, you okay."

"Yeah could you come in and zip it for me."

"Yeah." I open the door and gasp as I see her.

"You don't like it?" she asks her eyes fall and her face does as well.

"No! I love it." I tell her truthfully and she lifts her head and smiles like when her and dad think they're alone. I zip it for her and she turns to me. "It's perfect, dad is going to die." I laugh.

She laughs as well. "He better. Time to show the gang.

She walks out and the room is silent. "Kate." Lanie says her eyes misty, but she's smiling. "It's gorgeous."

"You look beautiful." Amber says smiling.

"What they said." Jenny says smiling.

"This is it." I tell them smiling and turning to the mirror. "Let's order it." I tell them.

Lanie gets up to get the high pitch voice girl for measurements.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Yes three months." Kate told the lady again.

"That isn't enough time." The lady said.

"Well you'll have to make it be. I need this dress to be perfect on July 16th." Kate interrupted her. "We will pay an extra thousand to have it done."

The lady huffed. "Fine we'll ring you up." She said walking over to the register.

"Thank you." I said handing over Rick's credit card. I didn't like using it but he insisted on me using it today and threatened Alexis to make sure I did use it.

"This is not your name." The lady said. "This is Mr. Castle's card."

"Yes and this is his daughter and I am his fiancée." Kate said gesturing to me and herself. She looked calm but I could tell she was getting irritated. Her jaw was tightening and her voice was faltering and getting lower.

"I need proof that you can use this card." The lady said glaring at Kate.

"Mom I'll call dad to come down; he'll rip her a new one." I whisper. She nods and walks away to sit on the bench.

"You are not going to like this." I tell her before going over to Kate and leaning into her.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Kate, what is going on?" Dad asks when he spots us.

"The sales lady thinks we stole your card and…" I tell him but am iinterupted.

"Your names in the card Kate I gave you your own card given it says Castle on it, but everything is legal." He says confused.

"My name?" Kate says. She pulls out the card and looks at it. "Oh." Her cheeks turn a bit pink.

"I didn't even see it I just saw Castle and assumed…" Kate said.

"Hey it's okay I should have told you. Come on lets go get this settled… so you found a dress?" Dad asked smiling sheepishly and Kate.

"Yes and no you are not going to see it so suck it up Castle." Kate says smiling.

He smiles but it falls as I point to the sales lady. "That's her."

He walks over to her with Kate's hand entwined with his. "Excuse me could you explain why I had to come down here when her name is perfectly shown on the card?" He asked his voice changing from the carefree tone to a deeper scarier tone.

"Yes well…"

"Well nothing there is no reason for me to be down here when this should have caused no trouble. Care to explain?" he asked her and I can see Kate trying to hide a smile.

"Well y-you s-see I was-was just I."

"Yes well it doesn't matter no can we please pay for the dress and next time if I hear you were bothering or even a part of the appointment I will make sure that you will never have a job here again." Dad says staring straight at the lady.

"Yes sir." She says taking the card and finishing the purchase.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Castle, that was hot." Lanie said staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" Rick asked.

"Don't say those things Lanie his ego is big enough." I tell her. I pull Rick in for a hug and I whisper in his ear. "Totally hot if only we were home and alone." I pull back, but he stops me.

"That can be arranged Mrs. Castle." He whispers back.

I shiver, but I can't tell if it's from his words or the way his breath is hitting my ear and neck. "Good."

"That's it I'm staying at Ambers tonight let's go before they start making-out right here. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alexis says.

"Yep see you guys." Came the reply form Lanie, Jenny, and Amber.

"Bye." Both Rick and I say still wrapped up in each other. "Take me home Rick."

"Yes Detective." He smiles against my temple before kissing it lightly and then walking to the street to get a cab.


	18. A Night Alone prt1 Fluff

Rick takes my hand as we get out of the cab and pulls me along with him into the building.

"Hello Mr. Castle and Miss. Beckett." Carlos says smiles as he opens the door for us.

"Hello Carlos." I smile back as Rick pulls me to the elevators. The moment the elevator doors close Rick backs me into a corner and his lips are on mine.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I hear a small moan of pleasure leaves her lips as I kiss her pulse point at her neck and back away from her as the elevator doors open. I pull her along and into the apartment.

"God Kate." I say as she pushes me against the door and starts to unbutton my shirt. She hums in my ear and starts to nibble on it and my control slips. I grab her thighs and pick her up. Her legs go around my waist and her arms around my neck. I kiss her hard and walk to our room. "Castle." She squeals slightly as I drop her on the bed without warning. Her chest is heaving as she tries to get air to her lungs. "Get over here." She demands.

"So bossy Katie." I say as I pull her shirt over her head and unclasp her bra. She sighs and lies back down. "I think you need to relax a bit Katie." I whisper in her ear and leave open mouthed kisses down her neck.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Rick." He's driving me crazy. He looks at me and I smile at him and run my hands through his hair. "I love you."

He kisses me and enters me. I let out a moan and her leans over me and whispers in my ear. "I love you, always." He says as he slowly brings us to our release.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I blink as I wake up. I can feel Rick's chest move as my head rests on it and his arm wrapped around me. I close my eyes again and sigh as I snuggle back into him. _God if you told me I liked cuddling and snuggling and all this lovey dovey stuff before Rick I would have laughed in your face, but now… I can't seem to help wanting to do all those things with him. God I am so hopelessly in love with him._

"Morning Katie." His voice breaks me from my head.

"Good morning handsome." I smile up at him and kiss his chest.

"No, it is an amazing morning." He says and kisses my head. "Love you." He says his voice soft and low.

"Love you too." I tell him as I prop myself up on my arm and lean over him and kiss him. "but we should get up it's almost dinner time." I tell him as I get up and pull his button-down over my shoulders and button it and pull on a pair of yoga pants.

"You're beautiful." he breaths.

"And you're my ruggedly handsome writer, now get up and feed me." I tell him and throw him a pair of sweatpants.

"Yes ma'am." He smiles. "What would you like?" he asks as he takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen.

"How about some… pasta there's still some of that sauce left we just have to boil some noodles."

"Okay." He says and starts to cook. I watch him as he works. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing, hey thanks for coming to… save me earlier." I tell him.

"Always, I'm your knight in a 'writer' Kevlar vest" he smiles.

I laugh at his words. "good"

"Now eat and then we can do more of what we did earlier because…" he walks over to me and kisses me. "We have to house to ourselves tonight." He says and kisses me again before letting me go and pointing to my food. "Eat."

"Yes sir." I tell him and he laughs and starts to eat as well.


	19. A Talk With Lanie

The morning came and after our limited time spent sleeping I was struggling to get out of bed. I opened my eyes and found Rick's eyes staring at me. He smiles and leans over to kiss me. I kiss him back and roll him over on to his back and straddle him. "Kate." He groans and I can't help but smile at the sound. "Kate we have work."

I stop and look down at him. "I never thought I'd ever hear you say those words in this situation."

"Me either, but I know you'll be upset that you'll be late so… time to get up even though I would love to keep you here like this." He says as rolls us back over so I'm under him. "Love you."

"Love you too." I smile.

"Alright you go get ready and I'll make some breakfast." He walks out of the room after putting on his jeans from yesterday.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Hey girl where's the shadow?" Lanie asked as I walked into the morgue.

"At home; he has three chapters due tomorrow and he's only one in." I tell her as I sit on the empty slab.

"Let me guess; you don't like not having writer boy around?" Lanie asks.

"Writer man and no I don't but I do have something else I wanted to talk about. I ran into someone this morning when I got my coffee." I tell her.

"Who?" she asks curious.

"Josh; I was in line for my coffee talking to Castle on the phone when I looked over and saw him and he smiled and walked over to me. I was still talking to Castle and I told him it was my turn so I told him good bye and I said I love you too and hung up. Josh started asking me how I was, who I was talking to? It was so weird. I told him I was doing fine."

"Something else has to have happened you wouldn't be this distraught over something like that." Lanie said looking at me intently.

"He saw my ring." I tell her and slide of the slab and start to pace. "He… He was mad Lanie; he made me pissed. He asked who I was engaged to and I told him it was Rick and then his face contorted and I could tell he was upset. He asked me if I was happy to finally be with the guy who almost got me killed. He also asked me if I liked being the rich man's whore. God Lanie I can't believe he said that to me."

"Kate, no one who knows you could ever think that. The way you two look at each other has nothing to do with how deep his wallet is. Castle loves you and all because Josh is jealous and wants to put a wedge between you and Castle doesn't change the fact that you and Castle are soul mates and so desperately in love with the other. Don't let him get to you Kate."

"I'm not I love Castle and nothing is going to change that ever, promise. It just got me thinking about what people are going to say when the article comes out in a few days about me and Castle being together."

"Honey it doesn't matter what people think; it's about what you feel and everyone who cares about you two is so happy that you guys are finally together."

"Yeah." my phone rings. "Beckett."

"You know soon you'll be answering as Castle." I hear Ricks voice.

"So you think, what if I want to stay Beckett?" I ask him a smile on my face. I look up to see Lanie shake her head and mouth. 'Girl I'm a smack you'

"Come on Katie." He whines.

"You're too easy Rick. So what did you call for?" I ask him.

"You called earlier while I was writing. I just noticed the missed call when I got up to get something to eat."

"Oh, yeah I'll tell you about it when I get home."

"Okay, are you okay Katie?" his voice softer and more worried.

"I'm okay Rick; I promise I'll tell you all about it when I get home."

"Okay Kate, but you will tell me." He asks more than tells me.

"I will. I have to go Esposito is trying to call me I love you." I tell him as a beep in my ear goes off.

"I love you too." He hangs up and I answer the call from Esposito.

"Beckett." I say as I answer.

"Yo boss, Greg Anders is in interrogation 1, we're waiting on you." He says.

"Okay I'll be there in a few." I tell him.

"Okay see ya soon." He hangs up and I turn back to Lanie.

"I got to go, but I'll call you tonight or I'll come see you tomorrow." I tell her.

"Okay girl see you soon." She says.


	20. Telling Caste  smuttttttttt

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Mr. Anders…" Kate says walking in to interrogation room 1.  
>Greg sits up straighter and leans over a bit onto the table. "You…" he says eyeing her up and down. "…Can call me Greg." He says licking his lips and staring at her with desire shining in his eyes.<p>

Kate sits down and opens her file. "Mr. Anders let's get to the point here. You killed this girl." She tells him and slides the picture of the victim across the table over to him. "Her name is Ariel Reid, do you recognize her?"

Greg smiles and leans back into his chair. "Ariel, like the little mermaid and even has the red hair to match…. I bet she was the life of… every party. I bet you're the life of the party to _Detective_ but it looks like your party has a limited guest list." He said gesturing to her engagement ring.

"Was Ariel…The life of your party?" Kate asks him.

"I wish but you could join my… party whenever you want detective." He says leaning in again and reaching to touch her. My hands ball into fists and I want nothing more than to run in there and pull her away from the creep.

"No thanks, so if she wasn't with you why is your DNA all over her?" Kate asks sitting farther back in her chair.

"I'd like a lawyer now."

"I'm sure you would." Kate says and gets up and leaves.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I walk out of the interrogation room and shake off the disgusting words that scumbag said to me. I turn to walk back to my desk and run into someone. "I'm sorry… Castle?"

"You sounded stressed so I brought you some coffee and lunch, but you where in an interrogation so I watched and then thought we could eat in the break room." He says smiling.

"I'd love to." I walk to my desk and grab the coffee which was still hot and Castle grabs the bag of food and leads me to the break room.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"You want to talk about it now or later?" Rick finally asks as we finish lunch.

"When I was waiting in line for coffee this morning…"

"When we were talking?" he asks.

"Yeah Josh was there and he came over. He saw my ring and he asked who I was engaged to."

"You told him you were engaged to me and let me guess he wasn't too happy about it." Rick said.

"Yeah he asked me if I was happy to finally be with the guy who almost got me killed. He also asked me if I liked being a rich man's whore."

"He said what?" Rick said anger in his voice as he stood. Anger was written all over his face and his body was tense with it as well.

I got up and stopped him from pacing. I put my hands on the side of his face and made him look at me. His eyes are so black that it scared me for a minute but I knew such look would ever be meant for me. I rub my thumb over his cheek and I watch as the black fades and the baby blues I'm so use to come back and stare me straight in the eye. "Rick, I know our mad and want tot take Esposito and Ryan and just go and bash his head in, but then I'll have to arrest you all and I don't feel up to that today…" He smiles slightly. "Maybe you guys can go and do that tomorrow." I smile at him and he laughs. "I love you and what he said made me mad too. You do know that you are not the one who got me shot and I am not in love with you because of your money. You do know that right?" I asked starting to panic as he just looked at me.

He makes my hands leave his face and his are now on mine in the position mine were on his. "Kate I know you couldn't care less if I had 100 dollars in my bank account. You know the real me and you love me for it all, even if I do drive you crazy most of the time." He smiles and I laugh at the truth of it. "I love you with everything I am." He tells me and pulls me into his arms.

"And I love you with everything I am." I whisper.

"I know." he says and after a minute he pulls back but keeps me in his arms. "I'm just mad that he would call you a whore. I couldn't care less about what he says about me; I care about what he says about you." He says into my ear.

"I know you do and I feel the same about what he says about you, but I know that you love me and could never think of me as a whore or anything else his brain can come up with." I tell him and hug him tighter.

"Definitely not a whore, but some of the things you can do to me sometimes…"

I pull away and punch him in the arm. "Rick." I quietly yelled shocked at his words.

He laughed and pulled me into his arms again. "I love you Katie so much."

"I love you Castle." I tell him.

He holds me a minute more before stepping back. "Alright go back to work and get that creep that's sitting in the interrogation room." He tells me and lets me go. "And I hate that he was talking to you like that, that he tried to touch you and suggested such terrible things about you."

"I will get him and I know you hate it, but it's just him trying to get an upper hand. Don't worry, but I do need to go."

"Alright." He says and lets me leave.

I turn around as I reach the door. "Hey Castle…" he turns to look at me. "For my parties… I only plan to give out one invitation… did you get yours yet?" I smile at him and I see him smile back as I turn and walk out the door of the break room.

"I think I just did." He yelled after me and I smile at his delay before he answered.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I walk into the loft and the lights are off except for the one in Rick's office. I walk over to the door and peak in and see him typing away on his computer. I lean against the door and watch him as he types. He looks up a few minutes later and smiles. "Hey did you get the creep?" he asks.

"Yes we did." I smile back at him.

"Come here, I missed you today." Rick said his arms stretched out.

I walk over to him and he pulls me into his lap. He laughs at my scream of surprise. He hums against my neck as he kisses it. I hum my contentment and I feel him smile. "I missed you too." I tell him.

He leans back and kisses me. I give into him easily as soon as I do he pulls my lower lip between his teeth and nibbles I moan and his tongue slips through my lips and touches mine, but it was gone before I could really get a taste. I try to invade his mouth but he clenches his teeth and doesn't let me in. I pull back. "Rick." I moan.

"Let me have this." He says and I stare into him. I nod and his lips are back on mine. He traces my upper lip with his tongue I let him in like promised. I don't fight his invasion like I normally would have. He pulls one of my legs over his lap so I am now straddling him. He pulls me incredibly close to him and he is being so demanding and possessive as he kisses me.

He pulls away and starts to leave open mouth kisses down my neck. "Rick… what has gotten into you." He bites softly and I can't help but moan at the feel. "If you leave a mark I'll kill you." I tell him.

"To late." His voice low and breathy. _God the things this man can do to me just by talking in that voice. _"To answer your question though." He pulls back to look at me. "I want to make you feel like… I want to prove his words wrong and this was the best way I could think of to show you. You letting me have you with no questions, fully trusting me, knowing I love you, and being so willing to just let go and be well… fucked… by me only." He adds at the end. His eyes are staring intently into mine with so many emotions behind them but the one I find ruling over the others was love and seeing that made me melt into him.

"His words were always wrong." I tell him quietly as I run my fingers through his hair. "Because a whore doesn't love, doesn't care, doesn't feel what I feel when we're together in bed, when we're talking, or just watching a movie. I have more feelings running through my vanes in any of those situations then any whore could ever have in any of them."

"Even though we're talking about whores and this is the last thing I would ever have thought talking about with you when I utter these words but I love you and I can't wait to marry you and have you as my wife and to call you Mrs. Castle for the first time and it be true."

"I can't wait either." I look at him and his eyes darken a bit and I know he still needs me to let him have full control and as his lips touch mine I willingly give it over without any hesitation.

I know we're not going to make it out of his office before we lose ourselves in each other which is why I'm not surprised when Rick slowly and gently lays me on the couch. "Katie?" I hum my reply not coherent enough to make full sentences as his hands are crawling up my shirt and dragging it over my head. His lips like fire on my chest as he relieves them of my bra. "I want to…" he stops his words and looks at me.

I raise my eyebrows and smile. "Can't say Fuck Castle?" I ask him.

"I want to do so much more than that. It was the word I was going to use, but it doesn't describe even a little of what I want to do to you." He tells me as he runs his hands up my jean clad legs and pulls the material from them.

"Then tell me what you want to do to me." I say before I could stop the words.

He stops and looks at me surprise written on his face. "Katherine." He growls and I swear I have never heard my name sound so heavenly before. I moan just from my given name falling from his lips. I lift my hips to meet his and he gasps as well. "I don't believe we've ever done this."

"Done what?" I breathe out as he runs a finger over my nipple.

"I don't believe I have ever talked dirty to you…actually I don't think I've ever talked dirty to anyone." He says before sucking the same nipple he was playing with into his mouth.

""""****""""****""""****""""

She arches into my mouth and let my mouth fall away from her. "Rick." She moans and it runs through my body like a drug. "I want to touch you, taste you, feel you all around me, go I want all of you Kate." I tell her and I feel her shutter. She tries to pull me down to her but I hold back and kiss her collar bone instead. I pull back and look at her she reaches a hand up and runs her fingers through my hair and then to my ear where she plays with the lob for a minute. _God I love it when she does that._ I can't help but lean into her and give into her. She lets me in and like earlier she doesn't fight back; she lets me have all control over her and it's something she's let me do before but this was more. She wasn't holing anything back anymore and she was completely giving herself over not knowing what was going to come next. "Will you let me have all of you with my fingers, my mouth, everything?" I ask her needing her to except that she was going to be ravished to no end.

"Yes." Was the last thing I let her say before, I got undressed myself before kissing her. I let my hand drag up her thigh to her center and I explored her like this was our first time together. She moans with ever stroke and with every kiss I place on her lips. She's withers under me and the feeling of her coming undone just minutes later with my name falling from her lips in a quiet scream of pleasure. This has me kissing down her stomach. I don't give her much time to think before my mouth is on her working every trick I've learnt from being with her to bring her again to edge but this time. I stop before she goes over that fragile edge. I kiss back up her body and she pulls me to her and I let her tongue enter my mouth for a minute before I fight for control again. "God, Rick please." She begs and I can't help but give into her please. I thrust hard into her and she gasps loudly in my ear and I pray to god Alexis is still in her room as Kate lets out a not so quiet scream as I thrust back into her again. Her nails dig into my back but the pain is forgotten as she lifts her legs higher in my waist and starts to move her hips with mine. I hear her breath get shallower and her moans and scream get louder. "Rick." She moans and lifts her hand to my cheek as we still are staring into each other's eyes. I see her eyes roll back into her head and my name leave her lips in a scream of extreme pleasure; I too fall over the edge with her name falling from my lips in a grunt.

""""****""""****""""****""""

After a few minutes I can finally breath normal again and I open my eyes and smile as I see Rick's hair. I run my fingers through it. He lifts his head and smiles at me before he kisses me and flips us so I'm lying on him now. "I love you." I choke out.

His hand brushes my cheeks and he kisses my forehead. "I love you."

We look at each other for a few minutes before I remember Alexis was home. "Oh my god Rick what if Alexis heard us?" I say and got up and grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up before looking for underwear and slipping to them as well.

"I think you mean you. I wasn't loud at all you were screaming so loud I think the neighbors heard you." He smiles.

"Rick." I can feel my cheeks start to burn.

He gets up and puts his pants back on before coming over to me and wrapping me in his arms. "Hey." He lifts my chin so I am forced to look at him.

"She's probably heard us before and she'll probably hear us again, but if it makes you feel better I can go talk to her."

"No." I tell him and huff. "I'll do it. it's the only way I will be able to look her in the eyes again."

He laughs and kisses me. "I'll go get a bath ready for you and after that you can go talk to Alexis."

"You know me so well." I smile at him as he grabs my hand and

""""****""""****""""****""""

I knock on Alexis' door clad in Rick's shirt again and a pair of yoga pants. "You can come in Mom."

"hey I umm. I wanted to…" I stop not knowing how to start.

"I'm not 6 I know you guys do it. you guys aren't the quietest people ever. Given I don't want to hear it ever, but I can't tell you not to do it and trust me I know neither of you can keep your hands to yourselves. I mean you guys are always holding hands, kissing, always touching. I know that's how you guys are. You don't have to apologize for having sex with my dad but I except it for this time and all the other times, I'm sure you'll have to apologize for, when you aren't so quiet that I can at least pretend you didn't just do it." I didn't know what to say to her.

"You do know that I love your dad because of who he is and not because of his money or sex, right." I ask needed to be reassured because in reality Josh's words hit her hard.

Alexis looked confused and surprised as she turned to me. "Of course I do. I never thought you ever were with him because of those things and I never will." She says. "Why did someone say something?" she asked and reached over and took my hand.

"I ran into Josh this morning and he called me a rich mans whore and pretty much called me a gold digger so I just wanted to make sure you didn't see me as any of those things." _God I was not this person I didn't get insecure about these things._

"Never mom." She says and moves to sit next to me. She lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her and she does the same. "I love you."

"Oh I love you too so much Alexis." I stand and drag her with me so I could hug her properly. "Hey you want to go get coffee and bearclaws with me tomorrow morning say 7ish?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says excitingly.

"Alright." I hug her again. "Come on Rick should be done with dinner by now."

""""****""""****""""****""""


	21. Author Note

I am so sorry for the LONG wait. My computer has been down and I just got it back and then my internet is down now so I'm not sure when I can update again. I am hoping to have a chapter up by this week next at the latest, but it depends on what's wrong with the internet. Thank you for reading and I promise I am working on this story.


	22. Author Note 2

I am so sorry for the LONG wait. My computer has been down and I just got it back and then my flash-drive gets into the wash so I'm hoping when they dry all my work is still on them. I had half of the next chapter written but if I can't save them then I'll have to start them over. I am hoping to have my flash-drives back and working in the next couple of days and a chapter up by next week. I'll keep you updated if that can't be done. Thank you for your understanding:

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it makes my day :]

Kelly


	23. A little Alexis and Kate time

This is a short chapter I know and I am SO sorry that it has been so long since I have updated, but school has been so busy this term. I can't wait for summer when I have more time to sit and write. Thank you to all of you whom have left reviews, alerts, or favorites. It means a lot to me. I love you guys and I really am so sorry about taking so long to get this chapter up. Thanks for understanding and I am sorry to say I am not sure when the next chapter will be up.

Kelly

""""****""""****""""****""""

After an early morning to go with Kate to get coffee and bear claws we were finally seated and had our drinks and treats. "So Alexis what is going on with you?"

"Well Ashley and I broke up."

"What? Why?" She asked concerned.

"It wasn't working. He was never there when I needed him and he was always making excuses and always busy. I get that being in college would be hard and he'd be busy, but lately he can't even take a few minutes to talk and I need someone who can be there when I need them like you and dad." I told her.

"You'll find him one day." She tells me.

"How did you know dad was the one?" I ask her.

I see Kate blush as she looks at me. "He kissed me during an undercover case way before we ever got together. It was a kiss like I never had before it was perfect it was like nothing I have ever experienced before. I just knew after that; I noticed all his glances and touches and I realized that it was more than just friendship and more than what I thought it was. Honey when you find your one and done you'll know; your heart will beat faster when your around him or touching him, you'll be lost in him. That's the only way I can describe it."

"I hope I find what you and dad have one day." I tell her looking at my coffee.

Kate lays her hand over mine and I look back up at her. "You will and it'll be the best, scariest, and frustrating thing you'll ever have."

""""****""""****""""****""""

"I love you." I tell Rick as I walk into his office.

He takes his feet off his desk and sets his computer on his desk before he stands and looks at me confused. "I love you too Katie." He hugs me to him tightly and I gladly accept it. "What's going on?" he finally asks.

"Alexis was talking how one day she wants to have a relationship like ours and it made me happy because this is the best thing that has ever happened to me but it makes me sad because I realize all the time we could have had and how I wasted it because I was scared."

He pulls away and brushes hair from my face as he cups my cheeks in his hands. "No regrets, no looking back, we're here now and we're happy that's all that matter. So we could have had months or years more, but who cares we have now and that's perfect for me." He kisses me and I deepen it. He pulls away. "I love you always."

"Always."

""""****""""****""""****""""

The clock read 3:15 when I looked over after the call from Esposito. I got out of bed and got dressed quietly; giving Rick another few minutes to sleep before he too had to get up.

"Rick." I whisper his name into his ear and he wakes.

"Did we get a call?" he asks.

I smile at how those were the first words out of his mouth. "Yes."

"Okay I'll get the coffee ready." He said already getting up.

"I already did just get dressed while I go and put them into our cups and them we can go."

"Okay. Good morning." He says and kisses me.

I kiss him back with a smile. "Good morning. Now get ready."


	24. AN

Dear Readers,

I am sorry for the long break from writing. I am currently in my last semester before I get my associates degree and I am just swamped with homework and work. I promise to try and get some writing done during Thanks Giving Brake, but I do promise to start writing once I graduate because, I have to take the spring and summer off to work so I can go to university and get my bachelors and masters degrees in social work. I really appreciate the messages and asking about my stories. I really am thankful that you all enjoy my stories and I am happy to keep writing. I just need some time to get through this semester and let things calm down a bit.

Again, thank you, I cannot tell you all how all you messages and comments mean to me.

Love, Kelly


	25. A Case

Hey everyone I am now in my last week and a half of school before I graduate with my first college degree. I am so excited and I have tons of studying to do but I thought I'd give you guys this chapter. It is very short but I promise to start writing again once I am done with finales and graduation. Thank you all for your support and for reading you guys are truly amazing. I appreciate you all for understanding.

Kelly

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Hey girl, I thought you forgot about me." Lanie says smiling as Castle and I walk into the morgue.

"No, I could never forget you." I smile back. "So what happened to our guy?" I ask her.

"He was shot over there" she pointed a few feet away. "Then it he either was dragged by someone or he crawled until he bleed out." Lanie said as she examined the body.

"TOD?" Castle and I asked at the same time.

She smiles and answers, "between 11 last night and 1 this morning."

"Great that gives us our window. We know his name yet?" I ask

"Not yet boss he didn't have any ID on him. We're going to run his prints when we get back to the precinct." Ryan says as he ups to us. "Esposito and I just finished talking to witnesses."

"Yeah, lady who found the body…" he pauses to find the page in his notes. "Mrs. Brandson says she was walking her ankle bitter of a dog when it got loose and ran to the body. She says she called 911 the second she calmed down enough."

"Yeah, I'm going to see if any of the streets have cameras. Maybe we can get lucky and get the guys face on camera." Ryan says.

"Good, so CSU already swept the area and I'm just about to take the body. Is there is anything else you need from me?" Lanie asks as she stands.

"No, thanks Lanie, call me when you find anything." I tell her and wave to her.

"When do I not?" she turns and says before she closes the back of the ME's van.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Hey Beckett!" Ryan says walking over to her desk. She looks up at him and he hands her a file. "We found a match to another case a shooting last week, but there is no name attached to it." Esposito says.

"Okay." She looks over to the murder board. "Ryan fined anything?"

"He found our guy, but he's got a sweater and the hood is covering his face, but he's checking other cameras now." Esposito says.

"Okay you know what its late lets call it a night and start again tomorrow when we can all keep our eyes open." Kate tells him. "Go and tell Ryan and we'll see you tomorrow"


	26. Thoughts

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Kate" I look over and her eyes are closed and her chest is rising and falling rhythmically, she asleep and god she looks so at peace and relaxed. I can't help but brush my hand over her cheek and push back her hair. I get out of the car and walk around to her side and open the door catching her as the door is replaced with my body. I untangle her from her seatbelt and pick her up in my arms and carry her into the building. The doorman was busy so I pushed the door open and walked to the elevator.

When I finally got to our door I knocked on the door and Alexis opened it and let me in. I walked to our room and got her out of her work cloths and put one of my shirts on her and covered her with the blanket before I walked out to Alexis.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Dad is she okay?" I ask concerned for Kate.

"Yeah honey she's okay she's just really tired this case has just been bothering her. She'll be okay."

"she's lucky she has you, dad. Someone who knows when she should stop and someone shell listen to when she needs to stop."

"yeah and I have her to, just to pull me back to reality, even when my life feels like a fantasy.

"she's there for all of us even when we don't know it. She's what we've been missing our whole lives." I smile at him and he smiles and looks over his shoulder to his room where Kate is sleeping.

"yeah she's been there for us, sometimes even when we don't want her to be." He laughs remembering the time he was sick and she was hell bent on helping him through his terrible stomach flu.

"what?" I ask him.

"When you were visiting your mother for new years last year I got the stomach flu and I told her I didn't want her around to see me like that or her maybe catching it, but she was so persistent and she showed up and was there to hold my hair." He smiles at me.

I roll my eyes at him. "she's been there for me too. I love her too dad."

"I know you do." He hugs me and then kisses my head. "Night baby bird."

"Night dad."

""""****""""****""""****""""

I woke to the sun in my eyes. I can feel Castle beside me and I turn and curl into him. It feels good to be close to him, his sent so consuming. Being with him like this is like nothing I've ever felt in situations like this one. I've never been so affected by someone so much before, every touch evokes more feelings then more intimate things have brought up with others before him. Just laying here with him has me wanting him, its never been as intense as it has been with Rick. He's been such a huge part of my life and the one person outside of family that has stuck around even at the lowest of lows. I couldn't help myself as I wind my leg with his which causes him to wake. He nussles my neck before he kisses me.

"What time is it?"

"4:30" you tell him as you run your hand through his hair.

"What he says lifting his head to check for himself. Oh my god women, why are you awake?" he asks me.

"I want you." You tell him bluntly. He lifts an eyebrow at you and you smile at him. "I love you." You declare.

"I love you too, Katie."

He leans over you and you settle under him and pull him to you. The kiss is all you need to get him started and he's there with you making you more and more ready for anything he has to give you and you don't even care anymore about getting the upper hand all you want is him to claim you so he knows and you know that there is no doubt in any of your minds that you are his and that he is yours because there will never be anyone else fro either of you. You have everything you have ever wanted right there making you his and taking and giving equally, someone who doesn't mind your power and authority in your job, someone who respects all aspects of your life. He's the one, my one and done and I'm never going to put that into jeopardy.


	27. AN Chap

I am happy to say I have just posted a new chapter to Always. I am so happy to have finally found the time to write today. I have really missed it, but work has been busy since I got promoted and trying to get back school hasn't been going so good so I'm taking a class here and there and I'm focused on getting back to get my next degree, but I am hoping with summer here I may be able to write again. Here is to hoping and thank you for understanding. I hope you enjoy.

Thank you guys/girls for reading and reviewing,

Kelly


	28. Baby

Here is an update to Always. I hope you guys enjoy it and I love all the reviews you guys write and the favorites and follows it's so nice to know that people like what you write.

Thank you for being Awesomesauce :]

Kelly

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Kate" I look over and her eyes are closed and her chest is rising and falling rhythmically, she asleep and god she looks so at peace and relaxed. I can't help but brush my hand over her cheek and push back her hair. I get out of the car and walk around to her side and open the door catching her as the door is replaced with my body. I untangle her from her seatbelt and pick her up in my arms and carry her into the building. The doorman was busy so I pushed the door open and walked to the elevator.

When I finally got to our door I knocked on the door and Alexis opened it and let me in. I walked to our room and got her out of her work cloths and put one of my shirts on her and covered her with the blanket before I walked out to Alexis.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"Dad is she okay?" I ask concerned for Kate.

"Yeah honey she's okay she's just really tired this case has just been bothering her. She'll be okay."

"she's lucky she has you, dad. Someone who knows when she should stop and someone shell listen to when she needs to stop."

"yeah and I have her to, just to pull me back to reality, even when my life feels like a fantasy.

"she's there for all of us even when we don't know it. She's what we've been missing our whole lives." I smile at him and he smiles and looks over his shoulder to his room where Kate is sleeping.

"yeah she's been there for us, sometimes even when we don't want her to be." He laughs remembering the time he was sick and she was hell bent on helping him through his terrible stomach flu.

"what?" I ask him.

"When you were visiting your mother for new years last year I got the stomach flu and I told her I didn't want her around to see me like that or her maybe catching it, but she was so persistent and she showed up and was there to hold my hair." He smiles at me.

I roll my eyes at him. "she's been there for me too. I love her too dad."

"I know you do." He hugs me and then kisses my head. "Night baby bird."

"Night dad."

""""****""""****""""****""""

I woke to the sun in my eyes. I can feel Castle beside me and I turn and curl into him. It feels good to be close to him, his sent so consuming. Being with him like this is like nothing I've ever felt in situations like this one. I've never been so affected by someone so much before, every touch evokes more feelings then more intimate things have brought up with others before him. Just laying here with him has me wanting him, its never been as intense as it has been with Rick. He's been such a huge part of my life and the one person outside of family that has stuck around even at the lowest of lows. I couldn't help myself as I wind my leg with his which causes him to wake. He nussles my neck before he kisses me.

"What time is it?"

"4:30" you tell him as you run your hand through his hair.

"What" he says lifting his head to check for himself. "Oh my god women, why are you awake?" he asks me.

"I want you." You tell him bluntly. He lifts an eyebrow at you and you smile at him. "I love you." You declare.

"I love you too, Katie."

He leans over you and you settle under him and pull him to you. The kiss is all you need to get him started and he's there with you making you more and more ready for anything he has to give you and you don't even care anymore about getting the upper hand all you want is him to claim you so he knows and you know that there is no doubt in any of your minds that you are his and that he is yours because there will never be anyone else for either of you. You have everything you have ever wanted right there making you his and taking and giving equally, someone who doesn't mind your power and authority in your job, someone who respects all aspects of your life. He's the one, my one and done and I'm never going to put that into jeopardy.

""""****""""****""""****""""

"I'm looking for a Detective Beckett." The man says. I look up to see a man looking at me.

"That would be me." I say as I stand. "How can I help you?"

"Agent Anders, FBI." He offers his hand I shake it.

"What does the FBI want with the NYPD?"

"Well seems you have a great track record for closing cases and I need some help. No one told me you were also very beautiful"

I can feel Rick behind me as he reaches around me and sets my coffee down on the table. "She most deffinently is." He says annoyance in his voice.

"And you are?" Anders asks looking at Castle.

"Richard Castle." He introduces himself.

"The writer."

"Yes, hes a part of my team."

"Team, okay well I have a meeting with your captain in a minute and then I'd like to talk to you more over dinner, maybe?"

"sorry but tonight is family dinner with our daughter." I tell him hoping he's back off.

"Daughter?" he says shocked.

"Well my dau…" castle started but I stopped him.

"Yes our daughter she's been looking forward to this all week, I don't want to let her down. Besides we have something to celebrate tonight and I really don't want to miss it. Which reminds me I need to talk to Captain Gates as well. I'll go in after you and then we can talk tomorrow morning when we come in." I get up with my file and walk towards the elevator. "I'm going to go put this away and then I'll be back. That should give you enough time with Captain Gates." I tell Agent Anders and he nods and I can still feel his eyes on me as I walk away and I shiver as I don't like the thought of him looking. I hear Castle's feet move to follow. He places his hand on my lower back and pushes a little to get me to go a bit faster. The second the elevator doors close he kisses me. "Castle, we're at work." I tell him.

"I know but I couldn't help myself that was so hot. You telling him what to do like that and shutting him down like that, that was awesome." He says smiling at me.

"Of course I did. I love you and he was checking me out and it was creepy." I said shivering again.

"he just made me feel off." I look at Castle. He looked confused. "What?"

"you said we're celebrating something tonight? What are we celebrating that I don't know about?" I smile as he looks confused and in thought.

"It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it, but my lips are sealed till Alexis is at the loft and we have finished dinner." I tell him poking his chest. "So don't go scarfing your food down, because it'll be when everyone is finished."

"But Katie." He wines.

"no Castle its my surprise and this is how I'm going to give it to you."

"fine" he says and kisses me before the doors open.

"I'll talk to Gates tomorrow, lets go home." I tell him and he nods.

""""****""""****""""****""""

We opened the door to the loft and the smell of pesto hits me. I am so hungry and I can't wait to see what this surprise is that Kate has for me. I help Kate with her jacket and then we walk into the kitchen. Kate takes her heels off the second she sits in the chair and I smile and take my shoes off as well. She stands again and goes over to Alexis.

"hey honey how was your day."

"good, how was yours."

"It was really good actually, thank you, are you as excited as your dad to hear what the surprise is." Kate asks Alexis.

"yes, I cant wait to hear it." She says the excitement is in her voice and she starts rocking as she asks, "So what is the surprise?"

Kate laughs, "not till after dinner. You guys are going to be so excited at least I hope you will be."

"that's why you want to wait till after dinner?" I say as both my girls turn to look at me confused. "You're nervous, you're dragging it out because your scared we're not going to like the news."

"I'm happy, excited, and yeah scared." She confesses.

"just tell us, your killing us with waiting and you'll just scare yourself and try to delay even more." I tell her.

She moves over to me and looks at me in the eyes. "Don't be mad okay."

"I promise not to be, it depends on what your going to tell me." I tell her truthfully.

She nods and then turns so she's looking at both Alexis and me. "I went to the doctors the other day because I wasn't feeling well. They did some tests and…"

"Oh my god are you sick mom?" Alexis asks as tears start to form in her eyes.

"No, I'm not sick technically, but they did find something." I tell them smiling.

"What could they have found that would be worth a smile?" I ak her confused and then it clicked and I look at her I'm sure I looked like a deer in the headlights. "No, Katie are you trying to tell us that… that…"

"I'm pregnant." She smiles at me.

""""****""""****""""****""""

I watch as Rick stares at me and I get nervous. The next second Alexis is hugging me and squealing in my ear. "Oh my god mom that's awesome I cannot wait I have to call Amber." She says as she runs up the stairs.

"Rick?" I ask I'm sure he could hear as well as see the tears that have left my eyes. "You aren't happy, are you?" he didn't say anything just looked at me. "I'll just give you a few minutes I guess, I'll be in our room." I tell him and walk the short distance to the door I turn the nob and then I am lifted off the ground and thrown onto the bed.

"I am beyond happy Katie. I just cannot believe that this is happening, I'm sorry i made you doubt that but god Katie a baby." He says as he lifts my shirt over my head and kisses my stomach. "I thought I loved you before, but Katie I love you even more now" he pulls my jeans off and moves over me. He kisses me and wraps his arm around me pulling me up into him. I moan at the contact and how his hand moves higher to unclasp my bra which he does one handed and lays me back down. "Baby I love you." He kisses my stomach again before removing my panties. He teases touching, yet not touching where I need him. He's playing and I stop him by pulling up to me by his shirt. i flip him and I unbutton his shirt and toss it in some direction and do the same with his pants and boxers. I tease him like he teased me, until he flips us back over and pushes in without warning.

"Rick." I moan at the feel of him in me. "you always feel so good."

"Kate." He groans and I feel it vibrate through his chest causing my chest to lift to meet his more. "I love you." He says as he pushes back into me.

"I love you too." I moan. "Harder, please Rick, faster." He starts to move faster and harder and I am nothing but jello in his hands.

""""****""""****""""****""""

After we shower we make our way to the kitchen.

"Alexis." Kate yells up the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Want some dinner?"

"Yes, I'm starving." She says as she walks down the stairs.


End file.
